Undercover Sisters
by astronomygirl85
Summary: Sequel to "Mossad Friends." Ziva, Naomi, and Abby go undercover to bring down a ring of assassins. Danger follows their every move! TIVA, some MCABBY hints
1. Prologue: Why?

AN: Hello again everyone! This is my next story in the series. You might want to read my story "Mossad Friends" first to understand this story better. Also, I will keep my poll open for a little while longer, even though the results are pretty obvious already. Now, for the dreaded disclaimer: The characters you recognize are the property of CBS and Donald Bellasario. I am making no money from this story, just borrowing them for a little fun. Now, for the story!

PROLOGUE:

Why?

Naomi ducked down behind a container as she sensed her enemy approaching. One of the things she quickly learned in her Mossad training was to be invisible. She had no idea were Abby was, but prayed to any god listening that she was safe.

Naomi quickly un-holstered her weapon as she heard footsteps. She took one quick glance around the shipping container. It was her all right, her small frame accented in the shadows as she searched, weapon at the ready. Naomi could almost see her eyes searching the area for her. Naomi would not let her find her. Not if she could help it.

"I know you are here," she called out. "You can not hide from me forever, Threader."

Naomi grimaced. She had to call her by her code name. She stayed silent, keeping herself hidden.

She had a sudden spur of inspiration as she spotted a discarded aluminum can. She scooped it up and tossed it away from her, hoping her enemy would follow the sound and allow her the advantage of surprise.

Naomi lucked out. Slicer followed the sound with her eyes and gun. Naomi silently made her move, trying to get behind Slicer, slinking behind containers and barrels as she moved.

A gun shot at the wall behind her made her freeze. She had been exposed. "You cannot hide now Threader."

Naomi pulled her gun and aimed it at Slicer. Slicer's gun was likewise trained at her.

"Do not make me kill you, Threader. I loved you like a sister. Why did you betray us? Betray me?"

"It was the right thing to do, Slicer," Naomi shot back, her grip steady on her gun. "You knew that."

"Threader, Slicer, where are you?" she heard Abby cry from somewhere down another ally. Abby's footsteps got closer. "I just found out—Oh my God!"

"Spinner, stay out of this!" Naomi snapped, using Abby's code name.

"No! I will not!" Abby exclaimed. "You guys are friends. Friends don't kill each other!"

"Threader is no friend of mine! She betrayed us, Spinner. Both of us."

"You've known each other all your lives!" Abby fired back again. "You can't do this!"

"Shut up Spinner!" Naomi and Slicer both yelled.

Abby quivered and stepped back.

"You sold me out, Threader," Slicer snarled, her voice icy cold.

"Shoot me then, Slicer." Naomi said. "Can you really shoot a friend?"

"I killed my brother. You are no different."

"Why? How did it come to this?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Naomi saw Slicer's finger twitch on the trigger. She did the same.

Two shots were fired, one from each weapon.

"No!" Abby cried.

As Naomi went down, one thought went through her mind.

_What cruel god would let me kill my best friend? Why would He let me and Ziva kill each other?_

AN: Don't kill me yet! I will explain everything in the next chapter! I know I am being mean, but bear with me for a while. I already have chapter one scripted out, just need to put it on the computer. Until next time, Maylee.


	2. Chapter One: Two Weeks Earlier

A/N: Hello again! I know I made a lot of you mad last chapter, but I tell you this: I DO NOT KILL OFF ANY MAIN CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES!!! I ONLY HURT THE BAD GUYS! So, I also know that it was a bit confusing with the code names and all, but that will be cleared up soon, I promise. So, now on to Chapter One!

Chapter One:

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

Ziva David shot awake as her alarm clock blared. She let out a small groan as she slapped the alarm off. She did not get up right away though. Tony DiNozzo's arm around her wouldn't allow her.

She tried to slowly pry herself away from Tony. "Don' go," he mumbled in his sleep, trying to pull her back into bed.

"I have to, Tony. Naomi and I go jogging every morning, remember?"

"Stay," he said as Ziva finally pulled herself up out of bed and grabbing Tony's shirt off the floor and covering herself as she searched for her exercise clothes.

"You have to go back to your apartment and get ready for work, remember? You did not bring a change of clothes with you this time."

"Fine," he grumbled slipping out of bed himself and grabbing Ziva as she pulled out her track pants. He planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Tony!" she exclaimed, pushing him off with a laugh. "Go! I will see you at work."

"Fine, Sweetcheeks," he muttered with a pitiful look.

"Take that look off of your face, Tony. It will not work!"

"'Wipe' Ziva," he said with a smile, watching her hungrily as she pulled her track pants and tank top on.

"Whatever." Ziva pulled her hair in a ponytail. "See you later, my Little Hairy Butt." She quickly kissed him and left her apartment and went into the lobby.

Naomi Schliemann was there already, munching on a cereal bar. "Guten morgen, Ziva," she greeted, tossing her long time friend a cereal bar.

"Toda raba."

"I saw Tony's car out in the parking lot. You two have fun last night?"

"None of your business, Naomi," Ziva retorted as the two sat off at a brisk pace. "Besides, you had your own fun last night, yes?"

"No," she replied. "Not your kind of fun."

"Then why was McGee at your apartment when I returned your book?"

"He wanted my input for his latest novel. His stories are quite good, even though it is obvious that the characters are based on the team. And yes, he did add me into the story. Meet Mossad Officer Natalya, the long time best friend of Lisa with a shady past of her own."

"He has no idea, does he?"

"He knows that I am a trained assassin as are you. The missions I have been on, nein."

"What was the deal with that mission in Germany? I heard pieces of that story, but not the full picture."

"Later."

"Okay." Ziva dropped the subject for now. Then, she turned and grinned. "Are you sure you did not have any fun last night?"

"Enough with the teasing!" Naomi exclaimed. "You know good and well that McGee is not my type. I like men that are a little…" she thought for a second for the American term, "rough around the edges so to speak. That is not McGee."

"True."

"Besides, he is pining away for Abby in his own sweet way. Abby just needs to see that for herself. She loves him, too. I can see it in her eyes."

"They have dated before, I think. Abby was the one who wanted to keep it 'casual' or so she said."

Ziva watched the wheels start to spin in Naomi's head. "What are you thinking?"

"You will see." Naomi grinned mischievously and picked up the pace.

_Always the prankster_, Ziva thought as she rushed to catch up with her.

Tony DiNozzo looked up with glee as Ziva and Naomi exited the elevator. The two were arguing about something as they walked in. Naomi was tossing something up and down in her hand. His main focus was on Ziva though as her eyes flared when she argued. Those beautiful eyes filled with such passion, such love.

"You have been in America for a week and you have not found a car?" Ziva was asking Naomi.

"I have found plenty of cars, just not one that I like."

"How about a Mustang?" Tony interjected. "Can't go wrong with one of them. Or maybe a Fiero, like the one from the crime scene last week."

"Good suggestions. I will keep them in mind." Naomi walked up to McGee as Ziva took her seat. "McGee, you left this at my apartment last night."

That got Tony's attention. "Probie, were you probing last night?"

"I was not!" Timothy McGee protested. "We were discussing my next novel. She volunteered to offer constructive criticism for my draft."

"And what sort of escapades do Mossad Officer Lisa and Special Agent Tommy engage in this time?" Tony asked.

"None of your business."

"Come on, Probie. Just a little tid bit of juicy information?"

"Nope."

"Not even your newest character?" Naomi asked. "Mossad Officer Natalya, the long time best friend of Lisa with a shady past of her own."

"Really?" Tony asked. "Does Mossad Officer Natalya fall for Agent MacGregor?"

"No," Naomi replied nonchalantly. "McGee is nowhere near my type. He is not tough enough for me."

"I can be tough!"

"Since when?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"When I have to be."

"Any of you got any leads on that Assassin ring yet?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs strolled in from the stairs, coffee in hand. "Or were you too busy talking about Elf Lord's newest novel to care about two dead marines in the last two days?"

"Nothing yet, Boss," Ziva reported. "Local LEOs have not picked up any chatter."

"They are not leaving much of a trace on the computers," McGee said. "I'm still working on it."

"Abby and I are still running what little evidence we have through the mass spectrometer and AFIS. Speaking of which, I need to get down there. Auf wiedersehen!"

Naomi walked back to the elevator, humming a song under her breath as she left.

"DiNozzo? You got anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Most of the murders including our marines were within a ten mile radius of the Mason Neck State Park Area in Woodbridge. I am thinking that the Assassin Ring is HQ'ed somewhere in that area, Boss." Tony brought up the map of the area on the plasma. "I smell an undercover mission."

"Good thinking, DiNozzo. At least somebody here knows how to do their work."

"Ah, I love the smell of tortured Probie in the morning," Tony quipped with a cheeky smile. "Smells like victory!"

He got a head slap for his efforts.

AN: Not the best spot to leave off a chapter, but there you go. By the way, my poll is still open, but the results are rather obvious. By the next chapter, it will be closed. Until, next time! Maylee


	3. Chapter Two: Plans Set into Motion

Good grief! I am so sorry! My brother's laptop went _kaput_ on me. He had to buy a new power cord for the darn thing. Good news, it is back to running order, and I get my laptop back tomorrow! A virus wiped out my hard drive. Yikes! So anyway, I apologize again for the gap between updates. So there you go. Now, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Two:

Plans Set into Motion

Abby was snoozing on her desk when the mass spectrometer beeped, drawing her out of her slumber. She clicked her mouse and brought up the chemical analysis of the toxicology sample Ducky had sent her.

"Got our murder weapon this time," she muttered as she walked to the ballistics lab and tapped on the glass.

Naomi paused in her note taking from the dart gun confiscated from the crime scene. She secured the weapon in its evidence box and walked back towards Abby. "You have the results?"

"Nicotine poisoning. I will have to test the dart to confirm that, but I think we have our murder weapon."

"The murderer used gloves while using the weapon. Not a single print or smudge. They are good."

"Well, we have to be better," Abby replied.

"Naturally."

The lab phone rang. Naturally it was Gibbs on the other side. "Hey, Gibbs. Right on time as usual."

"Is Naomi with you?"

Naomi pressed the speaker button. "Right here, Gibbs. We have our murder weapon. Nicotine."

"Figures. Ducky tells me that these assassins are most likely women. Poison is their weapon of choice."

"Not all women," Naomi replied with a grim smile.

"Ya think? I need the two of you upstairs ASAP."

"Gotcha," Abby replied, but he had already hung up. "I hate it when he does that."

"You heard him. Let's go." Naomi and Abby both removed their lab coats and walked to the elevator. Two minutes later, they were in the squad room.

"Was the nicotine transmitted through the dart?" Gibbs asked when they appeared.

"I haven't tested the dart yet, but I believe that is the case," Abby reported.

"The murderer used gloves again. I did not get a single workable print. Not even a smudge. The weapon was cleaned after it was used."

Gibbs and the rest of the team took the information in stride. Abby looked up and saw that Jenny was listening in on the conversation. She was not happy with the results.

"We need to get in there," Tony muttered.

Gibbs rewarded him with a smack for stating the obvious. He looked up at the director as she leaned on the banister. "Any suggestions, Jen?"

"Undercover op," she stated simply. She walked down to join them. "We need more than one agent involved. And some mighty good forensics to slide past the real assassins."

"Well, you do have two trained assassins on your team, Director," Ziva replied sharing a glance with Naomi.

"And one of the best forensic scientists in the world," McGee added looking at Abby.

"No," Gibbs retorted as if sensing Jenny's train of thought. "I will not send Abby undercover. She is not a trained agent."

"Ziva and Naomi are more than capable of keeping her safe."

"We can teach her krav maga to defend herself," Ziva countered.

"As well as knife throwing and gun shooting," Naomi added.

"In the meantime, I can generate cover stories and manipulate forensic evidence to support the operation," Abby finished.

"It is a good idea," McGee grudgingly admitted, fearing retaliation from Gibbs. Abby couldn't help but smile at his innocent behavior.

Gibbs glared at him but didn't smack him. He instead turned his stare on Naomi and Ziva. "I don't like this one bit. Abby gets hurt in any way, the two of you are shipped back to Israel. In pieces. Understood?"

"Yes Boss," Ziva and Naomi answered in unison.

"Set it up. I don't want anything to compromise this op." Gibbs turned to McGee. "Help them out."

McGee followed Naomi and Abby back to the forensics lab. "You heard the Boss," he said. "Let's get crackin'!"

AN: There you go. The undercover operation is set to be planned. But how do they get those interesting code names? Look to Greek mythology! If you guess how, then you might get mentioned as one of the characters! Looking forward to the reviews! And check out my poll results. Thanks to all of you who voted! Until next time, Maylee


	4. Chapter Three: Self Defense Abby Style!

Don't hurt me! I know it has been a while since I updated this story, but life and writer's block got in the way. Ideas are welcome of course to get my mind and imagination spinning! I have youtube and my brother to thank for this one. So here you go!

Chapter Three:

Self Defense Abby Style!

Ziva eyed her opponent down, looking for any indication for what Naomi might do next. Abby was watching them, taking in all the information she could about the essence of krav maga.

Naomi balanced her weight on her left, getting ready to kick out with her right leg. Ziva managed to pivot out of the way before Naomi could connect. Ziva threw a punch at her friend with an open hand. Naomi caught the punch and redirected it, crossing over with a punch of her own. This time she connected, sending a powerful jolt of pain through Ziva's system.

"That one actually hurt," she commented to Naomi. "Tony is too afraid to punch me that hard. He doesn't want to hurt me."

"You have been teaching him krav maga as well?" Naomi asked as she continued to spar with Ziva.

"That is so sweet," Abby commented.

"I can still kick his butt though," Ziva said with a grin as she drop kicked Naomi unto the floor.

"I think you bruised a rib that time," Naomi commented as she sprung back up. "So, you want to go a round with me or Ziva?"

"I think I would rather go a round with you, Naomi. No offense, Ziva."

"None taken." Ziva looked at Naomi. "One warning though, Abby is perfectly capable of defending herself."

Naomi nodded with a grin. "Okay, let's see your fighting stance."

Abby got into a classic karate pose, both hands clenched into fists.

"You took karate in Louisiana?" Naomi asked, noting her stance.

"Not really. My little brother did, but as for me, too many Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies."

Naomi grinned and took her own stance, keeping herself balanced. Abby immediately through a right handed punch at her. Instead of countering her punch, Naomi sidestepped her arm, causing Abby to hit dry air.

"No fair," Abby exclaimed. "You didn't sidestep Ziva's punches."

"I do not want to break any of your bones."

"Then don't punch so hard!"

"It is my training, Abby!"

"Then, bring it on, Naomi!"

"You asked for it." Naomi aimed a punch at her stomach which Abby countered haphazardly.

Naomi sighed inwardly, as she redirected Abby's counter move and floored her.

"Ow!" Abby groaned as she got up, hobbling a little bit on her left ankle. "That one hurt!"

"Work through the pain, Abs. Channel the energy," Ziva encouraged her.

Naomi tried to keep her off balance by keeping her guessing where she was going to attack next.

Abby stumbled a little, reaching out to Naomi.

Then she took Naomi completely by surprise when she locked her legs around her and brought her down hard on the floor.

Abby had her pinned on the ground. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed victoriously as Ziva laughed in the background.

"Where did you learn that move?" Naomi asked when Abby got off of her and helped her up.

"Clearly you have never watched WWE wrestling," Ziva replied with a smile.

"Why should I?"

"You can learn a lot," Abby said with a grin.

"Really?" Naomi said as she pulled her gun from her holster and took out the magazine. She then pointed the now harmless weapon at Abby. "I have this aimed at you, and it is loaded. What do you do?"

"Pray?" Abby replied.

"You try and get the gun away from me."

"Okay." Abby reached for the gun, but Naomi swatted her hand away, miming pulling the trigger.

"How do I do it then?"

"R.C.A.T. Redirect, Control, Attack, Take away," Naomi motioned at Ziva with the Sig.

"Get your hands up! Now!"

Ziva raised her hands, but did not surrender. She grabbed Naomi's gun hand and twisted the gun away from harm. She then flipped it around and attacked Naomi so that she released the gun. Ziva then pointed the gun at her.

"Cool!" Abby exclaimed.

Naomi was about to suggest that Abby try it when Ziva's phone rang.

"Naomi and I are in the gym teaching Abby some basic self defense moves. Okay, I'll let them know."

Naomi looked at her expectantly.

"We have a cover story. Apparently we are to be sisters."

"Okay. If I dye my hair, I will look enough like Abby to be her sister, but what about you?" Naomi asked.

"Half sister. Same father, different mother. Our father was a CIA agent that went rogue, but taught his three daughters everything he knew that the business of coercion and espionage. Now we have to make that cover believable."

"No worries there," Abby said with a grin. "Three fake IDs coming right up." She grabbed Naomi and Ziva and led them back to the elevator.

AN: I will try my absolute hardest to keep this story updated regularly. If I don't, feel free to throw all the virtual tomatoes at me that you want. Anyway, until next time! Maylee


	5. Chapter Four: Planning the Op

Okay, I know it has been a while once more, but here is the next chapter of "Undercover Sisters." This is a kind of filler chapter as they flesh out the operation. They get their code names pretty soon. So here we go…

Chapter Four:

Planning the Op

"So, I will pick up a bottle of black hair dye," Naomi said with a grin. "I have never had black hair before."

"How about a few tats?" Abby asked as they exited the elevator and walked into the lab.

"Dragons? I have always been a spitfire as you Americans call it."

"Ooh, loving that idea." Abby looked at Ziva. "How about you, Sis?"

"Scorpion," Ziva said after a moment of thought. "They strike quickly. Beautiful, but lethal."

"Nice. Now, how about names? We can't go traipsing about Assassin world with our names. Can we?"

"Well," Ziva thought. "We need a plausible cover story. We all speak several languages. Is there one we have in common?"

"Spanish?" Naomi suggested.

"Too obvious," Abby replied. "I know some German. Learned from my neighbor back in Louisiana. Former resident of Hannover."

"Ausgezeichnet. Ziva knows basic German too, right Zee?"

"Richtig. I can get by reasonably well."

"Naomi, I know from experience that you understand sign language. How are you at signing?"

"Very well, but I have trouble reading lips," Naomi signed and vocalized. "I had a room mate from America that was deaf. She taught me sign language. It took me a month to learn."

"You must be really good with languages, then."

"Something like that."

"So we could say that our 'mother' was deaf or hearing impaired, hence the sign language. But we got off topic."

"We can always keep our first names," Ziva suggested. "But we would definitely have to change our last names. Sciuto, David, and Schliemann are conspicuous, but we need to be sisters with the same last name."

"If we stick with the German theory, we can use a name like Braun or Schmidt. Those are fairly common German surnames," Naomi suggested. "Mine is too popular to use. You know, Heinrich Schliemann, the archaeologist who discovered the site of Ancient Troy?"

"True," Abby replied. "I vote for Schmidt. Kinda like the sound of it."

"Schmidt is the German equivalent of 'Smith.' So, it works. Even for Ziva."

"Okay," Ziva agreed. "Now input that into the system."

Abby and Naomi worked on the falsified birth certificates. "Abby, where were we born?" Naomi asked when she worked her way to place of birth.

"Hm, how about Athens?"

"Greece?" Ziva and Naomi asked in unison.

"No! Like Georgia or Alabama."

"I think Georgia, but I do not have a southern accent, Abby."

"Speech therapy. And you take your accent from your father."

Naomi nodded agreement and continued typing.

"And now, it is your turn Ziva. Where were you born?"

"I will keep up the Israeli façade. But I was born in Haifa instead of Tel Aviv. I did my service with the IDF and that is how I met my baby half-sister, Naomi. You were in Israel for a semester studying Hebrew when you ran across me."

"You introduce me to your new best friend and I make the connection and confront dear old dad about it," Abby continues with the exposition. "He cops to it and teaches us everything we know."

"That works."

They worked for a few more hours and called it a day. Abby and Naomi sent the information to Gibbs and Jenny via email. The three were sent home to get ready and prepare for their operation.

So, what do you think of their cover? The next chapter, the code names are explained and the operation is put into play! I am open to suggestions and criticism. Until next time! Maylee


	6. Chapter Five: Body Snatching and Under A

Once again, I know my updates have been sporadic at best lately, but here is a nice long chapter for you guys. Have fun!

Chapter Five:

Body Snatching and Under Arrest

Tony walked into the lab to bug Abby and Naomi into giving him the latest DNA results on the hair found at the scene of their latest victim. What he saw when he walked into the lab took his breath away.

Before him stood not one nor two but three raven haired goddesses standing before him. Abby and Ziva were the obvious ones, but Tony almost didn't recognize Naomi with dark hair.

"Close your mouth Tony, before you start catching flies," Ziva laughed as Abby finished applying the fake tattoo of a scorpion on her right shoulder. Naomi sported a dragon that wrapped around her left arm and breathed fire.

"Wow," he breathed. "You guys look like the Fates from _Hercules_ and _Xena_!"

"The Fates?" Naomi repeated. "Ausgezeichnet! I love Greek mythology!"

"Me too," Ziva and Abby echoed.

"I guess we found our codenames, but Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos are a little cumbersome to say," Naomi intoned. "So, the fates are three women. One spins the thread of life, one measures the thread of a man's life, and the last cuts the thread."

"How about Spinner, Threader, and Slicer?" Abby asked.

"Cool. Abby, you are Spinner because you have that spider web tattoo. Ziva, you are lethal with a knife so you are Slicer," Tony said with a grin Ziva's direction.

"That makes me Threader. I can live with that," Naomi said. "Now, how do we insert ourselves into the undercover op?"

"Don't worry, my dear Fates," Tony interrupted. "We have already acquired a cadaver from Quantico that will play the role nicely."

"Quantico?" Abby repeated. "You don't mean….? Does Fornell know?"

Tony shook his head. "Not yet," he drew out.

Abby couldn't help but laugh.

Naomi looked confused. So Ziva explained. "Quantico, a Marine base, is headquarters for the FBI Training Academy. They took a body from the FBI," she ended with a chuckle.

Naomi nodded in understanding.

"Now, can I ask if you ladies have any DNA results from the foreign hair we found at the latest scene?"

"Well, it did have a skin tag, so we could pull DNA off of it."

"However," Abby finished, "no matches from CODIS. So I want to run it through the mass spec and see if I can get a chemical hit."

"That'll have to wait," Gibbs said walking into the elevator with McGee. "Naomi, Abby, Ziva, we need you down in Autopsy. We have some evidence to fabricate."

"Reverse forensics? I've heard of the graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab pulling something similar."

"Yeah, me too," Tony added. The rest of the group gave him a funny look. "What? I do watch the news every once in a while."

"I am going to stay in the lab and enter the fake info under a fake name and implicate one of you in the murder of our victim," McGee said. "That's why we need samples from all three of you."

"But you will not tell us who will be 'arrested' for the murder?" Ziva asked.

"No. It will be up to the other two to break the suspect out."

"Okay," Naomi drew out. "Let us go then!" The three women exited the lab and went toward Autopsy.

"So, who will be implicated?" McGee asked as he crossed to the computer.

Tony wrote down three numbers with the ladies' names on the back. "Pick one McGoo."

"Ah, three."

"Okay," Tony said turning over number three. "Her it is then."

McGee put a camera in Naomi's glasses and gave a few cameras to Abby and Ziva as well. He also had a track on their cell phone signals so he knew where they were at all times. He transferred the trace to his PDA and gathered his gear to investigate the new crime scene; the fabricated one.

An anonymous tip (actually from Director Shepard) led them to Rock Creek Park where the cadaver dressed as a Corpsman lay spread eagle on the floor. Tony and Gibbs were already present and questioning the surrounding pedestrians. Ducky was examining the body

"Where's Ziva and Naomi?" Gibbs demanded of him when McGee walked out to the scene. Just as planned.

"Naomi is stuck at the lab processing evidence with Abby. I talked to her when I geared up. Ziva is stuck in traffic, will be here soon in her Mini." Ziva was on a lunch run when the "call" came in.

"Great," Gibbs replied sarcastically. "McGee, photos. Tony sketch. I'll bag and tag until Ziva gets here."

"Here now, Boss!" Ziva called panting. "Where is Naomi?"

"Lab."

"You're late, David!"

"Got stuck in traffic, Boss."

"Get to work then!"

Ziva surveyed the scene as she gloved up.

"TOD Duck?"

"Ah Jethro, our poor soul here met his demise about twelve hours ago. Way too soon, I'm afraid for you, my dear Ensign. I pulled his wallet for you, Jethro."

"Corpsman Aaron Wellings originally out of Louisiana."

"Got a hair," Ziva called as she bagged the hair. "Victim is blonde. This is dark hair."

"Maybe Abby'll get a match off it this time. Looks like the same M.O as the assassin group. Spread eagle on the ground with three stabs to the chest in a triangle shape and a carved circle on the right arm," Tony commented.

"Could be a copy kitty," Ziva commented off handedly as she labeled the hair.

"Copy cat," Tony corrected.

"Same difference."

"The grisly details were never released to the public. The three stabs to the chest, but not the pattern," McGee chimed in. "I'd say this is the real deal."

"Ya think, Elf Lord?" Gibbs shot back. "Little less talking here and more working before I smack you all back to DC!"

"Got it, Boss!" the three intoned.

"Hey you guys!" Abby called when the team returned. "What do you got for me?"

"Where's Naomi?" Tony asked as he handed her an evidence box.

"Went to grab a soda upstairs. I ask again, what do ya got for me?"

"Hair sample, personal effects. Some blood. A whole smorgasbord of evidence for you," Tony grinned. "Dig in!"

"Hey you guys!" Naomi called walking in with a soda. "Ready to load some samples into major mass spec?"

"You three need to be inconspicuous now. Load your samples and go. McGee and Tony can wait for the results. Go!" Gibbs ordered them.

Abby and Naomi got to work taking samples from the evidence and loading them to be tested. Naomi got a DNA sample from the hair and sent it running through CODIS. "Bis spaeter!" she called as she took of her lab coat and left the lab.

Abby finished loading samples into Major Mass Spec. "Okay, be good for Tony and McGee my babies. I'll be back for you soon."

Abby sighed and left the lab as well.

Three hours later, CODIS registers a hit on the DNA found from the foreign hair. An hour after that Gibbs, Tony, and McGee are on their way to an apartment complex.

"NCIS!" Gibbs barked. "We have a warrant for your arrest."

He, he. Evil cliffhanger alert again. I know you hate me right now for the cliffy, but who do YOU think gets arrested? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time, Maylee


	7. Chapter Six: Pick on the New Girl

Back again everyone. Got this one up a little bit sooner this time. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six:

Pick on the New Girl

Ziva hated waiting. She preferred action. She had already exhausted her book reading option, her kickboxing option, and her gun cleaning option. Now what to do?

_Naomi and Abby have to be going crazy as well_, she thought with a wry grin. She picked up her cell phone and sent a quick text to Abby and Naomi.

_Anything happened yet—Z._

_Nope—Abby._

_Nein—N._

Ziva walked to her bedroom and looked out the window. She still did not see any NCIS vehicles parked outside. _Come on! I am ready for anything! Please, something happen!_

She nearly jumped when she heard knocking. "Ziva? It's Abby. Can I come in?"

Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. "Ken. Come on in."

"Hey!" Abby exclaimed when Ziva unlocked the door for her. "Getting bored too?"

"You have no idea how bored I am!" Ziva exclaimed. "I prefer action to all of this sitting around."

"Worse than a stakeout?"

"At least then I would have Tony or McGee or even Gibbs to keep me company. _This _is insane!"

"Well, at least you have me to keep you company!" Abby said with a smile. "Unless one of us gets taken away in cuffs."

"What about Naomi?"

"I'll call her." Abby whipped out her cell phone.

Ziva stopped her. "She's two floors up. We can walk to her apartment."

"Okay."

They made it to Naomi's floor when they heard Gibbs' voice not far away from them.

"NCIS! We have a warrant for your arrest!"

"Uh oh!" Abby gulped.

Naomi had cleaned her guns and solved her Sudoku master level puzzle in record time. She had gone for a three mile run and ate some leftover Rouladen. Now, she sat in front of her laptop watching _Return of the Jedi_—her favorite of the six _Star Wars _movies. She watched the part where Princess Leia met the Ewok Wicket when her phone vibrated. She quickly replied to Ziva. _Nein_.

She was bored indeed, but she decided to wind herself down with a movie. She had memorized the lines a long time ago in German and Hebrew as well as English. She was watching Luke Skywalker reveal that Leia was his sister when she heard knocking.

Naomi immediately tensed up. She grabbed her gun and hid it in her waistband. She heard Gibbs exclaim, "NCIS! We have a warrant for your arrest!"

"Finally," she said to herself. "Why did they have to pick on me?" she added moments later.

"Naomi Schmidt! We have a warrant for your arrest! Come out now!" That was Tony.

"Can I finish my movie first?" Naomi asked as she turned off her laptop and closed the cover.

"Out! Now!" Gibbs again.

_This was entertaining_, Naomi thought with a grin. "I am not dressed for the occasion."

"You have until the count of three to come out."

"And?"

"We get you out by force."

Naomi loved this, but would not admit it until the operation was over. "Have it your way then."

Gibbs barked the order, and the door burst open.

Naomi sprung into action. She had to make it look good after all. She would not get arrested without a fight.

She leapt over her coffee table, tucking into a roll as she did. She landed in a defensive position and kicked out, knocking McGee off of his feet and sending him tumbling into Tony. Both of them went down and dislodged their weapons from their hands. That left Gibbs.

"Nice trick, huh?" she grinned as she took aim for Gibbs. She swung at him, trying to disarm him as well. No such luck. Gibbs automatically ducked out of the way and kneed her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her.

Naomi reached up and grabbed his gun hand, pressing hard at the pressure point on his hand. His grip loosened a bit as he grimaced in pain, allowing Naomi to briefly knock his gun away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw McGee rise up from his position on the floor. Tony was also stirring underneath McGee, trying to push McGee off of him.

Tony tried to grab her ankle, but Naomi pivoted out of the way nearly stepping on McGee as she did so. But he had managed to grab his weapon.

"Don't move!" McGee ordered as he aimed his weapon at her.

She made an attempt to lunge at him, but was held back by Gibbs. "That's enough!" he growled into her ear.

Tony now had his weapon pointed at her.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "Think this will last for long anyway?" she asked Gibbs as he handcuffed her.

"Long enough to put you away for a long time, lady," McGee answered for him as he pushed her out of the room.

Naomi saw Ziva and Abby crouched hidden behind the stairwell as they led her out. She quickly signed, "Sorry for beating up your boys," as she let the men lead her out of the building. She knew Abby would understand and relay the message to Ziva.

They got into the elevator. Naomi grinned. "Do you always pick on the new girl?"

"We drew straws. You were the lucky winner."

"Tony made me pick a number. You were it."

"I do not mind. I enjoyed myself," Naomi replied with a grin that changed into a scowl as the elevator door opened. She struggled against her restraints as they led her out to the car and pushed her in.

"By the way," Tony whispered as they pulled away, "what movie were you watching?"

"_Return of the Jedi_," Naomi answered.

"Ah. 'Luke, I am your father,'" he said in his best Darth Vader impression.

Gibbs reached back from the driver's seat and smacked him.

"What was that for?"

"That line is from _The Empire Strikes Back_," Naomi smirked.

Gibbs grinned ever so slightly as they drove.

Sorry. Couldn't resist the _Star Wars_ reference in this chapter. I have always been a big fan. Anyway, you know what to do now. Next chapter, the interrogation and an "unexpected" breakout. Until then, Maylee


	8. Chapter Seven: Interrogation Equals Frus

Hello again everybody! Back again a wee bit sooner than I usually update. I had a flash of inspiration of the Independence Day weekend. Hope everybody had a good Fourth of July in America. So, on to the story!

Chapter Seven:

Interrogation Equals Frustrated Fornell

"What did she sign?" Ziva asked as she and Abby watched the guys take away Naomi in cuffs.

"She said 'Sorry for beating up your boys.' I guess she put up a fight before they put the cuffs on her."

"Come on, let's grab her weapons before they come back. I bet she kept one concealed on her."

"She did. I caught a glimpse of her .38 as they cuffed her. Gibbs probably removed it from her when they got in the car. Can't let a suspect in the building that's armed."

"She is dangerous enough without her weapons. Those handcuffs will not last for long either."

Ziva quickly found her friend's Sig Sauer and her Commando Knife. "How good are you at knife throwing?"

"Pretty good. Better at shooting though. Went coon hunting with my cousins many a time back home in Jefferson Parish."

"You get the Sig for now. I will hang on to the knife. She will have another hidden away in her bedroom."

Meanwhile, at headquarters, the men had arrived with a scowling and seemingly irritable Naomi in tow. She muttered under her breath in various languages, one being German. That was her mother tongue after all.

"Sei ruhig!" Gibbs ordered her. Naomi automatically shut her mouth. She just glared around at the people in the bullpen instead. She heard Tony cough to suppress a laugh behind her. She used the brief distraction to grab a pin out of her back pocket. Slyly, she tried to maneuver the hairpin to undo her handcuffs. She freed one hand. She turned quickly—

And hit McGee square in the gut with the metal cuff. As McGee went down, she made for the elevator.

She was stopped by an agent that she didn't recognize.

"Lose something, Gibbs?" the graying, balding man asked Gibbs with a tinge of humor in his voice. He re-cuffed Naomi and took the hairpin from her.

"What are you doing here, Agent Fornell?" Tony asked.

"Nice to see you too, DiNutso. I hear you found a suspect in the serial murders of civilian and military personnel in the Mason Neck area."

"You're looking at her," Gibbs told Fornell as Tony and McGee led her to the interrogation room.

"Does he know about the reverse forensic technique?"

"Not yet," McGee replied. "He still doesn't know about the body snatching either."

"He will soon." Tony grinned. "Well, my Lady, let's get you prepped for interrogation."

"Who is this Fornell person?"

"FBI."

"Oh what fun," Naomi replied. "Any tips to rub his feathers?"

"I think you mean 'ruffle' his feathers. And no, I have no idea." McGee looked at Tony. "Ask Tony. He has been interrogated by Fornell several times in the past."

"I haven't figured him out either. Have fun."

Naomi trained her face into one of disdain and disgust as Tony released her restraints. "I had forgotten how much those cuffs chafe my wrists."

"You have been cuffed before?" McGee asked.

"Oh yes, several times. Most by choice though," Naomi winked suggestively, then moved to sit down. She was in character again when she sat down.

McGee looked suitably disturbed as he and Tony passed Fornell and Gibbs in the hallway.

"She is a tough cookie," Tony commented. "Can't get anything except gibberish out of her. Some combination of Hebrew, German, Arabic, and the occasional English swear word."

Naomi heard that through the door. She had to bite her tongue to keep from chuckling.

"Let her stew for a while," Fornell told them. He obviously did not know that Naomi had excellent hearing. She heard footsteps head away from the door, presumably to the soundproof observation room.

Naomi sighed and decided to entertain herself for a while. She jumped up on the table and started doing push ups as she waited. One hundred push ups later, she switched to sit ups. She didn't even break a sweat a hundred sit ups later. Finally bored of her situation, she laid down on the table, letting the cool metal relax her. She estimated that forty five minutes had passed before she heard the door open.

It was Fornell, followed by Gibbs. Naomi decided to have a little fun.

"You are not NCIS," Naomi stated as she lie on the metal table.

"Really? How would you know that?" Fornell asked. "Mind getting up so we can interrogate you properly?"

"You are too—what is the American term?—um--_sold_ on yourself. You have to be FBI. _Richtig_?" She complied with his request and jumped off the table, seating herself on the metal chair. She crossed her arms in a defiant nature.

"She does have you on that one, Tobias," Gibbs said with a grin.

"Ooh, Tobias huh? Mind if I call you Toby?"

"We will be the ones asking the questions, Miss Schmidt."

"Of course, Toby. Fire away as you Americans say."

Fornell slightly narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but masked his emotions well. He opened a folder and pulled out a few pictures of the victim.

"Ensign Aaron Wellings," Gibbs explained as Fornell placed the pictures in front of Naomi. "Corpsman with the Navy."

"Nice looking gentleman. Never had the pleasure of meeting him though. I wish I did though," she answered. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You tell us. You are affiliated with the ones who assassinated this man," Fornell replied. "You obviously stole his body to hide the crime. Not the best thing to do on a Marine base."

"That's the one that houses the FBI Academy. Quantico, yes?"

"And that is why NCIS is involved as well as the FBI."

"I may or may not have killed that man, but I can tell you I had nothing to do with stealing that body. I did not know that his body was stolen."

"Really?" Gibbs replied. "We have your hair on the body and a foreign fingerprint. Care to tell me how they got there?"

"A plant obviously. I had nothing to do with that job. I had other ops to work on."

"Care to enlighten us?" Fornell asked.

"Why not?" Naomi said with a slight grin. Fornell looked at her with surprise written on his face, but waited for answer. "You really want to know?"

"You really want to tell us?" Gibbs replied.

"Sure," Naomi leaned in. She looked at him with a wide grin. "You really need to cut back on your hours. It is turning you gray."

"You are not going to tell us," Gibbs said matter of factly.

"Ich will nicht. You cannot make me, not without spilling a little blood."

"Nah. We won't spill any blood. We don't need to," Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs? Why don't you give me a minute alone with Miss Schmidt?"

"Sure. If you think you can handle her." Gibbs left the room.

"Now, you wanna tell me what happened?" Fornell asked her.

"Want to tell me why you are so interested in arresting me?" Naomi fired back.

Fornell stayed silent.

"Did not think so. Rather obvious, yes? You believe rather adamantly that I stabbed this man three times in the chest and carved a circle on his arm. Is this not so?"

"Is that an admission of guilt?"

"An admission that I have inside information about the crime," Naomi grinned.

"From whom?"

Naomi's grin got wider. "Not telling you."

She started singing.

_Tag um Tag, Jahr um Jahr,  
Wenn ich durch diese Straßen geh',  
Seh ich wie die Ruinen dieser Stadt  
Wieder zu Häusern auferstehen._

Doch bleiben viele Fenster leer,  
Für viele gab es keine Wiederkehr.  
Und über das, was grad noch war,  
Spricht man heute lieber gar nicht mehr.

Naomi noticed that Fornell was getting very irritated at her singing. She continued, raising her volume to irritate him more.__

Doch ich frag, ich frag mich wer wir sind.

Wir sind wir! Wir stehen hier!  
Aufgeteilt, besiegt und doch,  
Schließlich leben wir ja noch.

Wir sind wir! Wir stehen hier!  
Das kanns noch nicht gewesen sein.  
Keine Zeit zum Traurigsein.  
Wir sind wir! Wir stehn' hier!  
Wir sind wir!  


"Okay, you can stop singing now."

"Why not? I am getting rather bored with this so called interrogation. I could do so much better. I am a trained interrogator too."

"Really? Torture often?"

"I did once, but not in the last few weeks. I have been restricted from using torture to gain information. A violation of the Geneva Convention."

"An assassin with a conscious, that's enlightening."

"Not just a killer anymore." Naomi looked at the one way mirror pointedly. "Right, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs walked back into the interrogation room.

"You say something, Officer Schliemann?" Gibbs asked with a slight grin Fornell's way

"Hang on, she's one of yours?" Fornell asked, flabbergasted.

Naomi smiled. "Mossad Junior Liaison Officer Naomi Schliemann. Officer David, Abby, and I are undercover to catch those responsible for these murders." She extended her hand to shake Fornell's.

"And the body snatch?"

"Arranged by Director Shepard and myself," Gibbs replied.

"Okay," Fornell said. "So, why the false pretenses?"

"We had to make it look real so that Abby, Ziva, and I could successfully infiltrate the assassin ring. Which should work, by the way."

"So, am I in the loop now?" Fornell asked.

"Only you at the FBI," Gibbs answered. "It is safer this way for them." He looked at Naomi. "Remember what I said, keep Abby safe or I send you and Ziva both back to Israel in boxes."

"Understood, Agent Gibbs." She looked at Fornell. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Agent Fornell."

"Likewise," Fornell nodded curtly. "One thing though. Don't ever call me Toby again."

"So I did ruffle your feathers, yes?" Naomi grinned mischievously.

Fornell just shook his head and exited the interrogation room. Gibbs waited until he was out of range of the camera and signed: _Get ready for phase 2_.

Naomi nodded simply and turned her mind inward, preparing herself for the next task…

Which was put into play when the power in the room—possibly the whole building-- flickered and died.

There you go! A nice long chapter for you to read. By the Way, the song lyrics are from "Wir sind Wir" by Paul van Dyk and Peter Heppner. Check out the video on YouTube! Until next time, Maylee.


	9. Chapter Eight: Breakout!

Hey everyone! Back again with a new chapter of "Undercover Sisters." Now the op is in play. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. Here we go!

Chapter Eight:

Breakout!

Ziva watched as Abby hacked into the power systems of NCIS headquarters. She could not make sense of the lines of code that her "sister" was inputting into the computer, but she was relieved that Abby did. She was the one that listened to McGee explain the procedure for hacking into the power. Ziva had her own job to do.

She felt the shades that she had concealed in her jacket pocket. Two special pair of glasses that converted infrared light to visible light, they looked like regular wrap around sunglasses. They had an infrared LED light that shined out around with a special sensor that converted the light back to the visible spectrum. It was something that McGee had been toying with for some time now because he wanted to play paintball at night against Tony one day. Naomi and Abby had taken his concept a step further, and made the shades work.

Ziva took one pair out of her pocket and slid them on top of her head. A very natural look for her indeed and not out of the ordinary. The other pair stayed in her pocket for Naomi to use when they broke her out of the interrogation room.

"Go in like normal Ziva. I will input the codes in two minutes. That should give you enough time to pass through security. Then ten minutes to get Naomi out," Abby said.

"Okay." Ziva walked into the building, presenting her ID to the guard and walking through the metal detector with no problems. She walked casually to the elevator, keeping her pace normal. She pretended to wait for the elevator.

Then, that was when the power went out. She automatically slipped the glasses over her eyes and swiped her finger over the nearly invisible button that activated the vision scope. She easily made her way up the stairs and to the interrogation rooms. In the observation room, she spotted Tony still trying to keep an eye on Naomi despite the power outage. She had plenty of time, so she decided to have a little fun. She snuck up behind him.

Tony flinched slightly when she opened the door with a slight creaking sound. Not giving him a chance to react, she grabbed him by the collar and turned him roughly around, fusing her lips to his.

"I missed you," Tony half moaned when she released him.

"Your apartment, oh twenty three hundred. I'll be waiting," she whispered, releasing him and continuing to the interrogation room.

Naomi jumped up immediately when Ziva opened the door. "Hallo, Z. I was thinking you had forgotten me."

Ziva passed her the spare pair of glasses. Naomi took them and put them on.

"We have five minutes. Let's get out of here."

"You do not have to tell me twice. The back way is quicker, yes?" Naomi replied as they stealthily crept out of the hallway and back to the stairs.

With fifteen seconds to spare, they reached Abby. She shut down her laptop, and motioned for them to pile into her deuce coupe. "The guard at the gate has strict instructions from Director Shepard to let us out without questions. In about five minutes," Abby explained as she started the car and drove toward the main gate of the Navy Yard. "They will be alerted to an escaped detainee. They will be given a description and ordered to stop every car matching that and search for the person matching that description."

"And what will they be searching for?" Naomi asked.

"Your general description plus or minus a few things."

"Okay," Naomi nodded as they approached the main gate. As expected, they were able to pass without problems.

"Gibbs and Tony were able to set up a safe house near the crime scenes in Woodbridge that we can bunk at until the op is over," Abby continued. "McGee set up cameras and supplied us with some surveillance equipment. That is where I am headed now."

"By the way, I know Gibbs took your .38 so we grabbed your Sig Sauer and your knife. They are under your seat."

"_Vielen Dank_, you two." She reached under the seat and felt the comforting weight of her weapons. "I am not that fond of revolvers anyway."

They continued the drive to the safe house.

Three hours later, nearing ten thirty that night, the girls were in the living room. Naomi, sitting on the couch with Abby, noticed her friend fidgeting slightly. Every once in a while she would pace the room. Naomi knew she hated the idleness that came with this kind of operation, but this was different.

"Getting restless, Ziva?" she asked.

Ziva glared at her in true sisterly fashion. "No, anxious."

"You want to sneak out to see Tony, don't you?" Abby asked with a sly smile. She hugged Bert the Hippo close to her.

"That is what I am doing now," Ziva answered, grabbing her jacket and car keys.

"See you tomorrow!" Naomi fired back as Ziva shut the door. She could just see her friend rolling her eyes in annoyance. She looked at Abby. "I do believe I have never seen her this much in love with someone."

"How long have you known Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Since she was six years old. I was nearly four years old. I was close to her little sister Tali as well. I am quite ashamed to admit it now, but I had a crush on her brother when were teenagers. I saw what happened to Ari after his mother was killed. We were neighbors in Tel Aviv. My mother worked with her father as partners in Mossad before she was sent to Germany, and he went into administration. I spent the first three years of my life in Germany. Then a Neo Nazi organization kidnapped and killed my father for marrying a Jew. My mother went through Mossad channels and snuck us out of the country and back to Israel. I grew up with Eli David and his family. When I was ordered to America to work for NCIS, I had just returned from a long mission in Germany."

"How long were you in Germany?"

"Long enough to complete my mission," Naomi replied simply. "I do not like talking about it much."

"And a lot of it I don't need to know," Abby surmised with a grin.

"_Ja_."

"So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"We infiltrate the assassin ring," Naomi answered. "Here is what I was thinking…"

Tony whistled to himself as he locked the doors to his Mustang and bounded up the steps to his apartment some expensive wine in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other. He opened the door to his apartment and stepped in. He dropped the red roses in a vase and set the wine in the refrigerator to cool. He then dropped his bag off in his bedroom. That was when he noticed the sound of hot water running from his bathroom. Moments later Ziva walked out in one of his robes and very damp hair.

"You are late," she said simply.

"Ten minutes," he replied, blowing it off.

"Ten minutes too long," Ziva said pulling him close to her.

"Had to make a fashionable entrance," Tony joked as he leaned in to kiss her. "So what was with the little act earlier?"

"I wanted to have a little fun," Ziva smiled coyly.

"And now?"

"I still want to have fun," she whispered huskily in his ear.

Tony's grin went from ear to ear as he pulled her down on the bed.

So, what do you think? Little bit of TIVA mixed with a high tech breakout featuring technology that doesn't exist as far as I know. And you learn a little about Naomi's past. Cool, huh? Next chapter: What does Naomi have in mind for smoking out the Assassin Ring? Until then, Maylee


	10. Chapter Nine: We Are in Play

Howdy everyone! I apologize for the gap between updates. College starts back soon, and I have been running around like a rabid dog trying to get ready. I did read a part of this to my boyfriend over the phone before I posted it. He told me not to get any bright ideas about torturing him. He he! Anyway, here we go!

Chapter Nine:

We Are in Play

"Did you have fun last night, my dear sister?" Naomi asked when Ziva returned to the safe house early the next morning.

"Plenty." She answered with a grin.

"Gibbs is due on in five minutes," Abby replied yawning. "God, I miss my morning Caf-Pows."

"I can tell," Ziva replied. "Good thing I stopped by the local coffee shop on my way in." She dropped a fresh Caf-Pow next to Abby.

"Ziva, I love you!" Abby exclaimed taking a large sip.

"And for you, my dear sister," she said mocking Naomi from earlier, "A caramel latte."

"_Vielen Dank_, _meine Schwester,_" Naomi grinned taking the coffee.

Ziva rolled her eyes in annoyance, sending Abby and Naomi both into fits of laughter.

The videophone rang, forcing all three of them to stifle the laughter and get back down to business.

"Good morning!" Abby exclaimed as she answered.

"Sit rep?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"Somebody's in a bad mood today," Abby muttered.

Gibbs ignored her remark and looked to Ziva and Naomi.

"Ziva and I did some reconnaissance work before we went to sleep. I have a plan, but you are not going to like it."

"Schliemann, out with it!" he demanded, taking a sip from his coffee

"She plans on using me as bait Gibbs, to lure out the assassin ring," Abby answered for her. "I think it's a good idea Gibbs."

"You think what?" Gibbs exclaimed. "Abby, you are not an agent. You don't have the training for this kind of work. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I stick out Gibbs, with my height plus the three inch platforms. I make it look like I am scouting the place out. Ziva and Naomi will be a little more covert about it. They will have eyes on me all the time Gibbs."

"I don't like it, Abs."

"Gibbs, I want to do this."

"Abby—"

"Gibbs," Ziva broke in. "We will protect her."

"You screw this up and your asses will be sent back to Tel Aviv faster than you can say Shalom," Gibbs said menacingly. He cut the link.

"That went well," Naomi muttered as she cut the feed to the video phone.

"Well, let's set up the op, then." Ziva looked at Abby. "Ready for your first official spy job?"

"You know it."

"Let's get cracking!" Naomi replied. "That is the correct idiom, right?"

Abby just chuckled as she rose from her position at the computer desk.

"Okay, Abby. Sound check. Are you getting a clear signal?" Ziva asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Just like you're sitting next to me," Abby replied as she booted up her computer. "Now what to do? What to do?"

"I read you pretty clearly, too," Naomi replied shifting her back against an oak tree. She opened her book and continued reading.

Abby grinned when she noticed it was McGee's book _Rock Hollow_. "I guess I'll play Minesweeper for a while. Expert Level."

"Remember Abby, I have eyes on you at all times, and Ziva will be in the area."

"Gotcha," Abby answered making a grand show of looking around her Then she continued her game.

Ziva took off at a brisk jog running down the trail through the park. She circled around every ten minutes never pausing in her run. Abby also noticed that Naomi had started humming a song to herself as she read her book.

"What are you humming?" Ziva asked as she jogged past.

"I wanna know too. It sounds nice."

"'Bist du am Leben' by Xavier Naidoo. It is a pretty good song. Remind me to play it for you one day, Abby."

"I will."

Thirty minutes later, Abby won her second Minesweeper game. She looked around her again. "I'm switching from this game. It's getting way too easy. I'm going online."

"Have fun," Naomi replied as she turned the page in her book.

"It is rather quiet," Ziva observed.

"_Ja_, too quiet."

"Something's about to go down, isn't it?" Abby asked, looking around her once more as the sun sank further down below the horizon.

"Just stay calm, Abs. You are doing fine," Ziva assured her.

"Okay."

Abby found an online trivia game that she immersed herself in. She heard Naomi and Ziva conversing in Hebrew, but ignored it as she typed in her answer. She heard her phone ring. She reached down to answer the phone—

BANG.

Abby just sat there, eyes wide in surprise as she heard metal flying through the air.

"It is rather quiet," Naomi heard Ziva say through the earwig. Naomi took a quick moment to scan the area around her. The sun was sinking down, and the mix of people was dwindling ever so slightly.

"_Ja_, too quiet," she agreed as she turned back to her book, using her right hand to reposition her Sig in her lap.

"Something's about to go down, isn't it?" she heard Abby ask, the nervousness in her voice.

She heard Ziva reassure her, but the words were lost on her as she noted a figure walking towards Abby. Naomi saw that Ziva had stopped to take a drink of water from the fountain. "Ziva," she whispered in Hebrew as she surreptitiously watched the figure, a woman, get closer to Abby, "got some activity on Abby's six."

"I see her." Ziva started jogging again in a loose loop around the area. "She has a knife concealed at her waist."

"Gotcha." Naomi watched as the woman got closer to Abby and brandished the knife in her hand. "Distract Abby."

She briefly saw Ziva whip out her cell phone, but kept her focus on Abby and the would- be assassin. She watched as the woman raised her knife to stab.

Naomi waited no longer. She pulled her Sig from her lap and leveled it. She fired one shot.

The bullet hit the knife, sending it flying out of the woman's hand.

Ziva was there in an instant, her weapon trained on the woman. "Do not even think about it."

"What the hell?" the woman asked.

"You tried to kill our big sister," Naomi replied as she trained her weapon at her as well.

"I thought I told you to disarm her," Ziva looked at Naomi as she picked up the knife, a double edged steel athame.

"I did. I shot the knife out of her hand."

"I meant 'disarm' her."

"Fine. Next time I'll just kill her and get it over with!" Naomi exclaimed. "Blame it on the baby," she muttered.

"Hey, I think it was a damn good shot, Sis," Abby said as she shut down her computer. "Besides, we want her alive," she added as she bound the woman's hands together with plastic ties.

Naomi smiled wickedly as Abby shoved the woman down on the bench that she had just occupied. "So, do you want to tell us why you tried to kill our sister?"

The woman said nothing.

"Why did you try to kill our sister?" Ziva repeated the question, brandishing her knife and pushing it against her neck.

"It was just supposed to be a random killing. I didn't know you were trained!"

"Trained what?" Abby asked, staring the woman down.

"Well, killers."

"Really?" Naomi replied sarcastically. "This was your initiation, wasn't it?"

The woman gulped. "Yeah," she replied, hanging her head. "How'd you know?"

"You acted like an amateur. Revealed your weapon too early. Your approach was roo obvious. Need I go on?" Ziva asked.

"No. What are you going to do with me?" the woman asked.

"We want to talk to your boss. We have seen what they have been doing in the area."

"We want in," Abby finished.

"You will set up a meeting for us. Meet us here same time tomorrow. Got that?" Naomi said. "You don't show, I finish the job I started. _Verstehen Sie_?"

The woman gulped again, but nodded. "What do I call you guys?"

"What is your name?" Abby shot back, hands pointedly on her hips to accentuate the fact.

"Good point."

"Call us the Fates," Ziva said, eyes cold as ice. "You cross us, _your_ fate is sealed." She slid the knife across the woman's throat, leaving a thin trail of blood. "That is a reminder of your mission."

The woman nodded again.

Naomi pulled her knife, and cut the ties that bound the woman. "Now get out of here. And remember our warning."

The woman didn't say another word, just bolted from the park bench, muttering under her breath the whole time.

Naomi and Ziva watched the woman until she disappeared into the night. Ziva motioned for them to leave as well. On their way back to the safe house, Naomi relayed a message to Gibbs. "We are in play."

AN: Jeez, Naomi and Ziva can be down right evil when they want to be. But it is so much fun to write them that way. Next chapter, the meeting with the leaders. Until next time, Maylee.


	11. Chapter Ten: Not Another One!

Somebody Gibbs smack me, please! A month without updating? Okay, I apologize for that everyone. I started back to college and life has been a little hectic. Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story!

Chapter Ten:

Not Another One!

Tony was bored beyond belief. Ziva was off undercover with Naomi and Abby. Gibbs was irritated because they were two agents and a forensic scientist down. McGee was moping about because he missed Abby.

Tony nearly jumped when Gibbs' cell phone beeped. He looked at it, not quite certain how to bring up his text message, Tony knew.

"McGee, get the text do-dah thing on this phone to come up," he ordered McGee, tossing him the cell phone unceremoniously.

"On it, Boss." He fiddled with the cell phone. "It's from Naomi."

"Well?"

"She said 'We are in play.'"

"Good," he replied snatching it out of McGee's hand.

"Got anything?"

"A whopping case of boredom?" Tony quipped.

Gibbs smacked him on the back of his head. "The case, DiNozzo!"

"Nothing new, Boss."

"Dammit!" Gibbs exclaimed, nearly slamming his coffee on his desk. "Why are these women so good at covering their tracks?" he muttered to himself.

His desk phone rang. "Agent Gibbs. Okay, be right there." He hung up the phone. "Gear up. We got another dead sailor in Mason Neck Park. Same M.O."

Tony grimaced, "Not another one." He grabbed his gear and pulled his Sig out of the desk drawer.

"Stuff it, DiNozzo."

Tony grimaced in pain when he felt Gibbs' hand make contact with his head. "Shutting up now, Boss."

McGee grinned slightly.

"Wipe that look off your face Probie!" Gibbs ordered. "Before I smack you silly."

McGee's grin dropped immediately.

The drive to the crime scene was uncharacteristically silent, even for Tony who always made some snide joke or comment to pass the time. But this time they were two agents and a forensic scientist short, so they had no time for stupid jokes. Plus, Gibbs was pissed off.

Tony heard tires screeching. He looked up to see a very familiar red Mini with three persons peel out into the road. He could swear he heard someone whoop in delight as the Mini took a hard turn.

Tony couldn't help but grin as he thought of Ziva tearing through the streets of Woodbridge, striking fear in all American drivers as she did. Probably was Naomi whooping in delight. _Crazy ninja chicks!_ he thought.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag. McGee, photos and sketch," Gibbs ordered, breaking Tony from his reverie.

"Zone out much, Tony?" McGee asked as he snapped a picture of a dazed Tony.

"Mind your own business, Probie," Tony shot back. "I just miss Ziva," he admitted.

"Yeah, it has been a little quiet in the bull pen lately," McGee commented.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled. "Quit standing around!"

"On it, Boss!" they quipped. Tony canvassed the area for any evidence of a struggle as they waited for Ducky to clear the body. Unfortunately, Ducky and Jimmy Palmer had yet to arrive. _Autopsy Gremlin probably got them lost again_.

They didn't have too long to wait. The Medical Examiner's van pulled up next to the truck. Of course, Tony could already hear Ducky scolding Jimmy for missing a turn.

"You're late, Duck," Gibbs stated when Ducky approached the body.

"Sorry Jethro, Mister Palmer missed the Woodbridge exit."

"Shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque," Tony quipped earning a glare from Gibbs. "Shutting up now."

"Wise choice, DiNozzo."

"Now, let me see here. Our young lieutenant had his throat slit. Tore straight through his carotid artery. Cause of death was likely exsanguination." Ducky stuck the liver probe in the victim. "TOD was roughly three hours ago. Lividity suggests that he died here."

"And of course the large pool of blood," Palmer added.

Tony looked at him. _Duh, Palmer!_

"But you already knew that," Palmer said, deflated.

"The gurney, Mister Palmer."

"Right away, Dr. Mallard."

"I don't see a murder weapon," Tony commented as he searched around and under the body as Palmer and Ducky loaded the victim onto the gurney.

"Killer took it with her. Definitely same cult. Patterns match," McGee theorized as he took pictures of the blood pool.

"We gotta catch these guys before Gibbs has an aneurysm," Tony replied as he took a sample of the blood.

McGee stayed silent, quietly doing his job.

Tony sighed and got back to work as well.

It was going to be a long day.

Sorry about the length. It was just a good place to end the chapter. Check out my new poll! Who do you think Naomi should be paired with? You know the drill, everyone! Until next time, Maylee.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Meet Epsilon

Yikes! Nearly another month between updates. I am so sorry everyone! School is getting hectic for me. I have observations, a Study Buddy, class work, and normal work all piled into one week. It's aggravating! Okay. That is out of my system now. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Eleven:

Meet Epsilon

"Game plan ladies," Abby commanded as Ziva took a screeching turn onto the interstate. "How are we going to play this?"

"Look intimidating and dangerous at the meet. Take that woman by surprise and force her to lead us to the circle leader," Naomi commented with a grin as Ziva careened by a station wagon.

"I think you mean 'ring' leader, Naomi."

"Same difference," Naomi and Ziva said in unison.

"You two really are close, aren't you?" Abby questioned the ninja girls.

"We grew up together, Abs. Neighbors, best friends."

"Sisters in everyway except for blood," Naomi finished. "I was a few years younger than her, but it did not matter. She and Tali were my best friends. I was two years older than Tali. I think about her every day."

"As do I. I even think of Ari often, even though he turned on us. He was a good man once. A great brother," Ziva reminisced as she changed gears and hit the gas.

"Until Gibbs killed him in his basement," Abby commented bitterly.

"He did not kill Ari," Ziva replied, almost too quiet to hear. "I did."

"You killed him?" Abby retorted.

"Yes."

"Man, I had no idea. You mean you lied to your father and to the director about killing Ari?"

"Yes. That was why Gibbs trusted me so quickly."

"You saved his life," Abby nodded in understanding, then cringed as Ziva made a sharp turn. "Now I see why the boys don't like riding with you."

"I enjoy it," Naomi commented. "Of course, I grew up with Ziva. Plus, I drove the autobahn in Germany."

Abby flinched again as Ziva came awfully close to the guard rail. "I see what Tony means now when he says 'Crazy ninja chicks!'"

Naomi whooped in delight as her Mossad cohort screeched to a halt at Mason Neck Park.

"We have five minutes to make a plan."

"I have one," Naomi commented, looking at her "older sisters."

"Abby, you will draw her attention away from us. Ziva and I will sneak up behind. I will drop her to the ground. Ziva will restrain her. Quick and no bloodshed."

"I like the idea," Ziva nodded.

"Ditto," Abby added.

They walked to the same bench that Abby had sat on yesterday. "Do you see her yet?" Abby asked.

"No, but we will if she knows what is best for her," Naomi grinned at her "sister."

"Got her," Ziva said suddenly. "Thirty degrees to the East. Half a kilometer away."

"How do you do that?" Abby questioned.

"Training." Ziva motioned to Naomi. "Keep where you can see and sign to her."

"Gotcha!" Naomi grinned. She sighed at Ziva's look of surprise. "Too much time around Abby."

_And that's a bad thing?_ Abby signed to her.

"Shut up!" Naomi signed and spoke at the same time.

"You two will have to teach me that one day."

_Walk up to her, Abby._

Abby signed back and began to walk. "Hey! I see you made it back in one piece. Your bosses didn't flay you alive when you told them what happened?"

The woman flinched visibly when Abby said that. She knew she hit a mark with that statement.

"Nice one Abby," Naomi said through the earwig.

"Keep her talking," Ziva added.

"They did do something. Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." _Not_, she added silently.

"Nothing bad. Just gave me fifty lashed for getting caught. If I had failed, they'd have lynched me."

"Ek. So, what do they think about our proposal?"

"Impressed. Want to see more." The woman looked around. "Where are your sisters?"

"I have no idea. They like sneaking off and doing things together. They are both crazy ninja chicks. I am the techno freak."

"I have to bring all three of you with me. My bosses will kill me if I fail this time."

So quickly that even Abby didn't see them coming, Naomi knocked the woman off her feet, sliding into her like a runner into home plate. In an instant Ziva pounced on her and thumb tapped her, pulling the woman up from the ground and writhing in pain.

"Impressed yet?" Ziva whispered in her ear roughly tearing the woman's earwig out.

"If you had taken the time to look, we had earwigs on."

"So did she, as you saw" a woman with dark unnaturally red hair stepped out of the shadows. "You are very good indeed. We could use women with your skills. If you will follow me…"

Naomi and Ziva looked at each other and motioned Abby to follow them. The two women led them away from the park and into an abandoned building near the park.

"So, what do we call you?"

"Epsilon. I am one of the leaders in the League of Assassins."

"Epsilon? How Greek of you," Abby commented earning a glare from Ziva and Naomi.

"Yes. Our founder, Alpha, was of Greek descent. It is she who gives us our new names. As you are sisters, your names will reflect that," Epsilon replied with a sinister grin that sent chills down Abby's spine.

"Like the Fates?" Naomi asked.

"Perhaps. Sandra here has not proven herself to the League yet, so she will not receive her name until she does." Epsilon paused for a moment and looked at them, reading them. "I sense that you have killed many in your jobs. You two," looking at Ziva and Naomi, "act as if you have special training in coercion."

"We were. A former Mossad agent trained us as a favor to our father," Ziva commented.

Abby grinned inwardly. _Always be specific when you lie_, Gibbs' rule echoed in her head.

Epsilon looked at Abby. "You are more geared towards computers, but you know how to shoot as well. You are also good at covering up evidence, yes?"

"How'd you know that?"

"You have latex gloves in your laptop bag. I can see the box. I bet you also have bleach and a lent roller handy."

"Degree in Forensic Science from LSU, but I got caught trying to hack into the cable company's website when I was twelve. Daddy said juvie toughened me up for this. Only did two years though. Government tried to recruit me to work as a professional hacker. Think I died."

"How so?"

"Left a lot of blood at the scene. My own that I drew every month and kept where it wouldn't clot. Never did find my body. How sad that the FBI is too stupid to realize that I am still walking around very much alive," Abby sighed.

"I will remember that."

"You said that your people have to prove themselves to you before they receive their Greek names," Ziva interrupted before Abby could dig herself into a deeper hole. "What will we have to do?"

"You have already killed many times so I and the other leaders will have to devise a new method to prove yourself."

"Interesting…" Naomi drew out.

"I will let you know when the time is right."

Abby sighed inwardly as the three followed Epsilon into the abandoned building. This was going to be a long day.

Wow. Epsilon is a pretty creepy woman, yes? Reminds me a bit of Ziva before she came to NCIS (Kill Ari 1&2). Anyway, looks like we have a clear winner in the poll, so I am going to close it as soon as this chapter is posted. The winner is Palmer! Until next chapter (whenever that may be), Maylee.


	13. Chapter Twelve: We've Done This Before

I am back everyone! Yes, the ever elusive astronomygirl 85 is back with another installment of "Undercover Sisters." Sorry, the last few months have been hectic especially February. For those of you who do not remember or know, on the 12th there was a school shooting at UAHuntsville. That's the university I attend. If you want to know more, you can look it up on Wikipedia. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to three very gifted professors whose lives ended too early:

Dr. Podila

Dr. Ragland-Davis

Dr. Johnson

We will miss you!

Chapter 12:

We've Done This Before

Ziva took in everything around her as the trio waited for Epsilon and the other "Elders" to devise a way for them to prove themselves to the ring. They were in an anteroom that was void of any decoration except for a hard metal table with four hard metal chairs. Naomi immediately took one of the seats and busied herself tossing her knife from one hand to another.

Abby took to pacing the room after trying to sit down on the cold metal. She was never one to sit still for very long.

Ziva shook her head slightly as Abby walked past her again, muttering something about her babies at the lab. She just stood there, waiting.

"Abby, calm down," Naomi finally chided, tired of her friend's constant pacing.

"Don't know how," she replied, continuing her pacing.

"Sit down. Recite pi in your head if you have to," Naomi continued as she caught her knife in her right hand and started twirling it absentmindedly.

"Fine." Abby grumbled plopping down by Naomi. "Three point one four one five nine…"

Ziva tuned her out, keeping her senses tuned for any sign of Epsilon's return. Naomi looked calm as she twirled her knife, but Ziva could tell that she was alert for any changes too.

Ziva and Naomi both stiffened when the door opened and Epsilon walked back in with another woman dressed all in black.

"We have decided," Epsilon declared without pretense. "We heard that you broke into NCIS to free your sister who was falsely accused of a murder we committed. We want you to break into NCIS again and recover certain evidence that we want back."

"Tell us about this evidence," Abby said as Naomi put her knife away.

"A poison dart that has nicotine on it. It was one of a kind, handmade. The owner wants it back."

"Okay. If it is evidence in an open case, then it should still be in the NCIS forensics lab," Naomi surmised. "We will need access to the lab."

"I can do that. We just need a way in. The power outage will not work a second time," Abby replied.

"I have an idea for that," Ziva added with a grin. _I am sure Tony will like the idea_.

Naomi apparently caught the expression in her eyes because she gave her a knowing smirk.

"I am glad to hear that. You have one week to pull it off. We will be watching you." Epsilon immediately walked out of the anteroom, leaving the nameless henchwoman behind.

"I take it that is our cue to leave and prepare?" Abby asked.

The henchwoman just nodded.

"See you later," Naomi smirked as she rose from her seat, Abby hot on her heels. Ziva was the last to leave, staring hard at the woman as she closed the door.

"That was fun," Abby exclaimed as they walked out of sight of the old warehouse.

Naomi just nodded. Her expression was stony, ready to do whatever she must to accomplish her goal.

"So, what is our plan exactly?" Abby asked as they piled into Ziva's Mini Cooper.

"We coerce our teammates into letting us in. Play a little game of seduction," Ziva grinned. "I know Tony will love it."

"I can reign McGee in with my charms," Abby smirked.

"You still have feelings for him, yes?" Ziva asked looking at her as she hit the accelerator.

"I don't want to talk about that," Abby defended, looking behind her at Naomi. "Who do you have in mind, Naomi?"

"I was thinking about Jimmy Palmer. He is rather cute, yes?" Naomi replied.

"Yeah, he's scared to death of you and Ziva," Abby giggled.

"I can sway him with my charms."

"I'd enjoy seeing that," Abby grinned.

"As would I," Ziva added as she sped onto the freeway.

Well, there you go. There is another chapter in the books. I will do my best to finish this story out. See ya next time!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Something’s ‘Bout to G

Back with another chapter. So, now the action is about to go down. Trust me, it's coming soon. Once again, I dedicate this story to the three UAHuntsville professors who lost their lives.

Chapter 13:

Something's 'Bout to Go Down

The trio made it safely to the safe house after a few close calls with several vehicles thanks to Ziva's haphazard driving skills.

"Ziva. The Americans do have speed limits for a reason," Naomi quipped to her as she sat down at the dining room table. "Perhaps we should follow them."

"I like to drive fast," Ziva pouted.

"As do I," Naomi agreed, "but we do not need to get into any trouble than necessary."

"More than necessary?' Abby asked, confused.

"Yes. American customs and idioms are something we are slowly learning, and occasionally we mess them up." Naomi explained. "They drive me up the hall as much as they do Ziva."

"Up the wall," both Ziva and Abby corrected.

"See what I mean?" Naomi grinned.

Ziva sat down again, her expression all business again. "Epsilon assigned us to break into NCIS headquarters again. This time we have to steal evidence. We cannot break the chain of custody."

"We could fabricate the dart and use that one," Abby suggested. "I would need to see the evidence at NCIS."

"We are being watched though. How can we get past Epsilon?" Naomi asked.

"Use Palmer as your conduit," Ziva suggested. "You said you were interested in him, yes?"

"Yes, I see your point. I do not want to make him even more uncomfortable than he is already around me."

"We will find some way to warn him without arousing suspicions."

"We should report in," Abby suggested as she moved to retrieve her laptop.

"Is the channel secure?" Naomi asked, suddenly cautious of electronic monitoring and bugging.

"I have more codes and firewalls on this channel than Timmy can sort through in a day," Abby quipped with a grin.

"Sounds secure enough for me," Ziva replied.

"Boss, Abby is contacting us in MTAC," McGee told Gibbs and Tony.

"About time," Gibbs replied as he motioned for McGee and Tony to follow him to MTAC.

"What took so long for you to contact us, Abs?" Gibbs demanded when he reached MTAC.

"We have a mission to complete," Abby answered. "We have to break into NCIS again. This time, we have to steal evidence from the lab."

"What evidence?" Tony asked.

"The poison dart that was laced with nicotine, the owner wants it back," Naomi answered. "We cannot compromise the chain of evidence, but we have a plan."

"We want to fabricate the dart and exchange it for the real evidence. We give them the fake dart and still retain the original dart in evidence."

"That's a good idea," McGee replied. "How are you going to get inside NCIS without them finding out?"

"We were going to tell you, but you butted in," Ziva quipped back. "Is that the right term?"

"Yes," Tony replied with a grin. "I see my help has benefited you."

Gibbs smacked his head. "Stay on track, DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss."

Ziva grinned maliciously at him from the view screen. "Now, we do have a plan. Naomi is going to seduce Palmer and gain access to NCIS."

"Palmer?" Tony repeated with confusion. "Why not me or McGee?"

"She did not want to compromise the op. Palmer is easier because he is not a trained agent," Abby answered before Naomi could intervene.

"I do want to warn him that I will be watching him until I can find the right way to intervene."

"I will let him know. You know he is scared to death of you, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I know. It will be interesting to see his reaction."

"When will you implement the plan?" Gibbs intervened to keep the conversation on track.

"Tomorrow. We have one week to steal the dart."

"Get to it then. Contact us at the regular time tomorrow." Gibbs cut the connection.

His famous gut was rumbling in discourse. Something big was about to go down.

He could feel it.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Seduction Production

Hello again, dedicated readers! Here is the next chapter of my story. Things are about to get a little steamy in here! Little bit of TIVA action in here even though the chapter focuses more on Naomi and Palmer (Oh what fun!) Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen:

Seduction Production

"No way! You'll be seen!" Abby exclaimed.

"You have a better idea?" Ziva asked.

Abby sighed. They really were fighting like sisters now. It was kinda fun.

"With McGee's help, I do. I can get in without the computer logging my ID in. McGee can set up a Trojan horse that will erase my login from the system for a few minutes. I can get in through the ambulance bay."

"Okay. That might work. I will keep an eye on Palmer and find a way to get to him," Naomi agreed.

"And I can have some more fun with Tony," Ziva smiled.

Abby shook her head, but she was happy that they were finally together. If only she could reign Timmy back in to her. Her eyes lit up. She had a plan.

"I saw that sparkle in your eyes, sister!" Naomi exclaimed. "What were you thinking about McGee?"

"None of your beeswax," Abby exclaimed.

"What do bees have to do with McGee?" Naomi asked.

Abby sighed. "It means none of your business. I really need to teach you some American idioms."

"You do know how many languages I speak, yes? Forgive me if I mess up a few American idioms!"

"Okay! You're both crazy ninja chicks. So, my plan. Yay or nay?"

Naomi and Ziva just nodded.

"Okay. Now I have to get to work."

"So do we. Palmer and Tony will be leaving soon. We have to be in position to follow them."

Abby walked to her bedroom to grab her laptop and started up her wireless connection. She was in luck. McGee was online. Now to have fun. She hacked into Timmy's system.

Or tried to anyway.

Timmy had the best firewall systems on his computer. He designed them himself. But Abby knew how he thought…

She nearly laughed when an IM popped up on her screen.

_ThomEGemcity: Knock it off Abbs!_

_Abbsolute: How'd you know it was me?_

_ThomEGemcity: Only you would know how to get through my firewalls. What do you want?_

_Abbsolute: I have a plan…_

_ThomEGemcity: One hour, your apartment._

Abby sent back an affirmative and shut down her computer. She noted the silence in the safehouse. Ziva and Naomi must have already left. She sighed and got ready for her date with Timmy.

And something more, she hoped.

Ziva looked across the block at Naomi's position about 100 meters away. She had binoculars trained on the main gate to the Navy Yard, waiting on Palmer to drive off. Ziva had her eye on someone else. She was waiting on Tony to leave work. She would follow him to his apartment and go from there.

"Got my mark. Palmer will probably stop at the local coffee shop to get a bagel or something before he drives home. I will meet him there."

Ziva lifted her phone. "Understood. See you later, Naomi."

"Aufwiedersehen. Have fun." Naomi signed off of her phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva saw Tony's familiar 2008 Mustang pull out of the Navy Yard. Ziva knew that he had seen her Mini. She waited for a count of ten, then put her car in gear and followed him, keeping at the speed limit for once.

Twenty minutes later, she parked her car in the spot next to Tony's Mustang. She quietly made her way to Tony's apartment.

When she knocked on Tony's door, he was waiting for her. He closed the door quickly behind her and fused his lips to hers.

"God, I missed you!" he replied when they finally stopped for air.

"I can tell," Ziva replied, feeling a certain hardness on her thigh. She was feeling a little heated herself.

"You have no idea," Tony assured her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, carrying her to his bedroom. Ziva let out an uncharacteristic giggle as he proceeded to show her how much he missed his lover.

Naomi calmly walked into the coffee shop and ordered a white chocolate mocha. She immediately noticed Palmer's eyes on her as she waited on her order. _Please Palmer, act like you do not know me!_

"White chocolate mocha!" the coffee jerk—was that the correct term?—announced. "That'll be 3.75."

Naomi reached for her money.

"It's on me," she heard Palmer interject. _How sweet!_ she thought.

"Vielen Dank, sir."

"Mind some company while you drink?"

"Why not? You paid for my coffee after all?"

Naomi followed Palmer to a table near the entrance. _So far, so good_, she thought taking a seat.

"So, to whom do I owe for buying my drink?" Naomi asked as she looked directly into Palmer's eyes. _Wow, what beautiful green eyes he has!_

"Oh, ah. Sorry. Ah, Palmer. Jimmy Palmer."

Naomi laughed. "As in Bond. James Bond. I like it. Naomi Schmidt. Originally from Athens, Georgia now of Woodbridge, Virginia."

"What brings you to DC?"

"Business with my sisters. You?"

"I work in the Navy Yard."

"Really. You do not seem like a Navy person to me."

"Oh no. I work for NCIS. That's the ah—"

"I know what it means. You're a federal agent?"

"No. I am the assistant medical examiner."

"Fascinating. You work with dead bodies?"

Naomi took a sip of her coffee as Palmer answered.

"That doesn't freak you out?" Palmer asked, feigning surprise rather well.

"No. I think it is intriguing."

They continued their small talk for about twenty more minutes. "So, ah, do you need to get a ride home? You said you were looking for a car. I can drive you to Woodbridge and home."

"Why not? My sisters are always telling me to take chances anyway. And I find you rather fascinating."

"Really? Because I happen to think the same about you."

Naomi grinned. Now he was not acting. She could see the honesty in his eyes. "Follow me, then," she replied taking his hand and leading him out of the coffee shop.

Once they were in the safety of Palmer's—Jimmy's—car, Naomi relaxed. "Impressive acting, Palmer."

"I was in theatre in high school. Was in a couple of productions. Nothing big."

"Still pretty good. So, do you want to tell me why you are scared to death of me at work? Yet you were so at ease in the coffee shop?

"When you're at work, I know you are armed, and I don't want to piss you off."

"And now?" Naomi asked leaning closer to him.

"You seem more, ah, human."

"I am still armed, Jimmy. Just a knife though."

"Okay," he drew out. "Good to know."

Naomi grinned as he swallowed nervously. "Do not worry. I like you too much to hurt you."

"That's a relief."

They continued down the road in comfortable silence. Naomi could feel Jimmy's gaze on her many times as she calmly surveyed the sky. It was clouding up. Just great.

"Looks like rain," Jimmy commented as he took the Woodbridge exit.

"Yes." She proceeded to give him directions to the safe house. She was not surprised to find it empty.

"Looks like it is just you and me, Palmer," Naomi replied as she opened the door.

Just as the bottom fell out of the sky.

"Great!" Naomi groaned as she got soaking wet from the rain. She ran to open the door.

"Good thing, I always keep an overnight bag in the trunk of my car," Palmer replied as he followed her into the house.

"Yeah. Well, I will show you to the spare bedroom and you can change."

"Okay," Palmer replied following her.

"The bathroom's next door if you want a shower. Here is the spare room. See you in a minute."

Naomi walked to the towel rack and grabbed a towel for Jimmy to use. She walked to the bathroom and peered into the room. "Hey Jimmy, need a towel?"

She froze when she finally got a good look at him.

All of him when he turned, completely red.

"Palmer," she joked. "No tan lines. I am impressed."

She grinned again when Palmer attempted to cover himself.

"Palmer, do not be embarrassed. It is nothing I have not seen before. Although…" Naomi handed him the towel and walked off. She had not expected that, she thought as she walked to her room, and started pulling her own wet clothes off. She was down to her underwear when she heard Palmer down the hall.

"What did you mean by--?" Palmer stopped when Naomi turned around in her underwear. "Sorry."

Palmer quickly closed the door behind him, sending Naomi into peals of laughter. She had not expected that either, but it was funny.

Naomi moved to her bathroom and quickly jumped in the shower herself, washing the grime of the day off of her. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and walked into her room. She found her favorite tank top and pajama bottoms and put them on. She put her hair in a ponytail and walked out of her bedroom into the living room.

Palmer was already there, lost in thought apparently. He jumped when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Es tut mir Leid. I did not mean to startle you."

"I was just lost in thought."

"Really? What about?"

"About how I am seeing a completely different side of you. I like it," Palmer replied with a nervous grin.

"Do not like the tough girl act?" Naomi asked sliding down on the couch next to him.

"It is quite intimidating. But I think I can see through that now." Palmer looked down at her outfit. "Tony was right. You are a _Star Wars_ nut!"

Her tank top read "I just as soon kiss a Wookie!" Her pajama bottoms were of TIE fighters and X-Wings.

"See something you like?" Naomi replied with a seductive grin.

"Yeah?" Jimmy said uncertainly, afraid of Naomi's wrath. He quickly changed the subject. "Want to watch a movie?"

"What if I am not so interested in a movie?" Naomi asked, voice just a tad softer.

"Not even _Star Wars_?"

"Palmer, shut up." And she leaned into him.

Palmer happily complied, not intimidated anymore by the German/Jewish ninja chick.

Author's Notes: I am pretty sure that temperatures went up just a little bit there. Don't worry though, things are about to swing into action once more as the trio's plan is implemented and one becomes a traitor to the cause…

Until next time!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: NCIS Break In Take Two!

Yikes! Bad me for leaving my readers in a pickle waiting for another chapter of this story! I have my thoughts and my life back together. Now, I can finish this story out, finally! Anyway, here is the next chapter, seven pages of enjoyment.

Chapter Fifteen: NCIS Break-In Take Two!

Abby waltzed into the house three hours later, humming happily to herself. She had gotten in some quality time with her man and a goodbye kiss to boot. She knew that Ziva would not be in until morning, but she was pleasantly surprised to see Palmer's car in the driveway. _Go, Naomi! _She thought happily for the woman that she genuinely thought of now as a little sister.

Abby sighed again. She needed Timmy back in her life. She made up her mind and dialed Timmy, knowing that he would still be awake and typing away on his typewriter.

He picked up on the third ring. "Abby, what's the problem now?" he asked, sounding very exasperated.

"Ever think about giving it another go between us?" she asked.

"All the time," he answered after a long silence. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Good night, Timmy."

"Good night, Abby."

Abby hung up her cell phone and walked up to her bedroom. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Abby snuck out of the safe house very early that morning and headed to NCIS in her deuce coupe. She checked her rear view mirror to make sure that she wasn't being followed as she flew down the freeway. She was at the Navy Yard within the hour. Soon after that, she parked at NCIS headquarters. She needed to get photos of the poison dart from her evidence locker in the lab. An hour should do it, she thought as she flashed her id and walked towards the elevator to her lab.

Abby quickly found the nicotine dart and examined it, making sure that she took photos of the dart from all angles and measured it accurately. She then placed it back in the evidence locker and walked out, staring longingly at her beloved machines as the elevator door closed again.

By the time that the sun rose in the sky, Abby was back at the house, unlocking the door. She immediately saw Naomi in the kitchen, stirring cream in her coffee.

"Have fun last night?" she asked.

"Yes," Naomi replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "I see from your camera that you were out late too. What did you do?"

"I got pictures of the poison dart so that I can forge a fake one. I got the break in of the computers planned with McGee's help last night. Now, we just have to implement it."

"Really?"

"Yes. And he is interested in giving our relationship another go as well. I talked to him last night."

"So, when are we going to do this?"

"Going to do what?" a sleepy Palmer asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Break into NCIS again," Naomi answered as Palmer sat down next to her and kissed her on the neck.

"Again?"

"Yes, Palmer," Abby replied. This was quite an unusual sight, seeing a much disheveled Jimmy Palmer without his morning coffee.

"Here. Drink before you drive back to NCIS." Naomi handed him the coffee that she had been stirring when Abby walked in. "I do not need you to fall asleep at the wheel."

Palmer took it gladly and gulped it down. The front door opened again.

"Ziva is just getting home, too?" Abby asked. "Wow, we all had interesting nights."

"Boker tov everyone," Ziva announced with a smile on her face. "Palmer, what are you doing here?"

"He spent the night with our little sister," Abby answered with a suggestive grin.

"Oh," Ziva replied with an appraising glance in Naomi's direction. "Did you two have fun?"

"Shut up, Zee," Naomi quipped. "That is none of your business."

"Well, I, ah, need to be going. It is a long drive back to DC."

He walked back to the spare room to grab his overnight bag. Naomi followed him out to the front porch.

"I got pictures of the dart that they used to kill the last victim. I can now make a reasonable copy of the real dart. Give me a few hours and I can do it. McGee and I also worked on another way to hack into the NCIS mainframe."

"Tell me more," Ziva replied as Naomi came back in with a wistful look on her face.

"I want to know more too," Naomi answered.

"McGee has planted a virus in the computer so that when one of us logs in, the computer will erase the time of the login. He can then loop the computers so that the guards won't be able to see us break into the forensics lab."

"We will be in and out in five minutes, no more," Ziva added.

"We will need to wear long sleeves to cover our tattoos, and I can change my hair back to its normal color," Naomi said in thought. "So, our timeframe is?"

"Day after tomorrow. We go from there."

"How do we get out when it's time?" Abby asked concerned.

"One of us turns traitor," Naomi replied with certainty. "I have already been captured once. Maybe they turned me into a confidential informant. I could start exposing myself after the break in."

"Okay. Then the two of us go after you and pretend to take you out?" Abby asked.

"Correct."

"You are catching on rather well to the spy business," Naomi smiled.

"Okay, we got our plan. Let's set it up."

For the second time in a month, the trio stood outside the NCIS headquarters building ready to break in.

Abby took a quick look at her friends. Naomi put her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her expression was blank. Abby could not read her at all. She looked over at Ziva. She was concealing her knife at her waist. Her expression was stony.

Abby also schooled her face to be emotionless. It was a struggle, but Abby thought she managed it rather well. Naomi checked her watch and nodded to them. She went first, heading for Autopsy and Palmer. Abby and Ziva were to follow thirty seconds later.

Ziva's watch beeped and they walked in together. Abby automatically made for the forensics lab. Ziva went for the bullpen. That was a risky move, but Abby knew that Ziva was well trained to complete this mission.

Abby easily made it to her lab. She was not alone though, she noted as the sliding doors made a not so quiet whoosh to announce her entrance. McGee knew that she was there.

Timmy turned around feigning surprise at seeing her. Abby walked up and took his hand, squeezing him at the pressure point between thumb and forefinger. She did not squeeze too hard though. He acted as if he were in pain.

"Sorry, Timmy," she replied sarcastically and punched him—not too hard—in the chin. He went down as if he were knocked out cold.

She stepped over him and turned towards her evidence table. The nicotine dart was still on her table. She pulled out the fake dart from her jacket pocket and turned away from the camera. She pretended to switch darts and put the fake dart back in her jacket pocket.

_That was fun_, she thought sarcastically as she turned towards Timmy again. She gave him one last look and walked out of her evidence lab. The trio had decided against earwigs this time so Abby couldn't tell her friends that she was done.

She decided to walk out the way that she had come in, via the main entrance. The security guards did not notice her exit.

_Shows how much they pay attention to me_, Abby pouted.

_I hope that Naomi and Ziva are doing their parts in this sham._

Naomi vaguely heard her friend upstairs stomping around in her lab. Now it was her turn. She waltzed into Autopsy with her head held high, praying to herself that Ducky and Jimmy would get the photo—was that the right American term?—and act accordingly.

Jimmy was at his work desk and the first to notice Naomi enter. "Naomi! What a surprise! How come Security didn't let me know you were here?"

"I did not go through Security, Jimmy." She made a cocky smirk on her face.

"How'd you get through then?"

Naomi whipped out her sidearm. "You ask too many questions, Palmer."

"Wait a minute! What's going on here? What did I do-?"

"You fell for the wrong girl, Palmer. It was fun though."

"You—you used me?"

Naomi cracked a small grin. Jimmy was a good actor. "Obviously. Guten Nacht, Palmer." She softly cracked the butt of her SIG against his temple. He fell against her. Naomi repositioned him at his desk, making it look like he fell asleep.

She pressed her lips against his cheek. "Good acting, Jimmy," she whispered as she made her way to the test tube holder. She grabbed three vials of blood—hers, Abby's and Ziva's. She was about to put them in her pocket when Ducky walked in.

"What on Earth?" he exclaimed, seeing Jimmy sprawled on his desk and Naomi with a gun in her hand.

"Shut up and quietly walk into your office, Old Man!" Naomi growled, her SIG now trained on Ducky.

"Is Mister Palmer all right?" Ducky asked as he walked across the lab to his office.

"He is taking a nap. Now, _quietly_ walk to your office, Doctor, before I shut you up forever." Naomi's voice was colder than ice.

"Yes ma'am." Ducky quietly made it the rest of the way to his office.

"Now, get inside and close the door."

He did so. Naomi made her way out of Autopsy cracking a grin as she holstered her SIG and walked out through the ambulance bay doors. If only she had a way of knowing if Ziva and Abby were doing their jobs.

Ziva walked straight through Security with Abby. After departing from Abby, she made for the elevator that would take her to the bullpen and to Tony.

Tony was hard at work at his desk when Ziva sauntered into the bullpen. He looked up immediately.

"Ziva! What are you doing here, Sweet cheeks?"

"Just had to see you, Dear," she purred walking up to him. She made sure her hips swayed a little more than usual. She leaned in close to him.

"Ah, we shouldn't do this in the bullpen," Tony muttered, catching on to the act.

Ziva moved in closer, running her hand up and down his arm. "These the crime scene photos?"

"Yeah," Tony said, feigning confusion. "I really can't discuss a federal investigation right now."

Ziva sat down on his lap, straddling him. In the next second, her knife was at his throat. "I want those photos. On a jump drive, now."

"Why?" Tony croaked out.

"Because you fell for the wrong girl, DiNozzo." Ziva pressed against him. "And I can't let you take in my sisters."

Tony felt the blade nick his skin. He winced. "I'll get those photos for you."

Tony quickly pulled the photos together for her.

Ziva leaned in closer still to him. "Thank you so much for your cooperation." She aimed a quick punch to his jugular, knocking him out for a second. "It was fun using you," she whispered into his ear as she sauntered off, sheathing her knife as she left the bullpen.

The trio met up outside the building indiscreetly. "That was fun," Naomi breathed sarcastically. "I did not like aiming a gun at my boyfriend."

"Yeah. I punched Timmy," Abby moaned.

"I held my knife at Tony's throat," Ziva added with a groan.

"Let's get outta here," Abby replied, grabbing their hands.

"Yeah," Naomi agreed as they walked away from NCIS headquarters.

"So, we have all of the evidence we need to give Epsilon. Now, what do we do?"

"We need to keep our covers intact while investigating the ring," Ziva replied.

"I have an idea, but I need to run it by Gibbs. It is rather risky," Naomi spoke up as Abby started the engine on her deuce coupe.

"What is your plan?"

"One of us turns traitor."

"That is rather intriguing. What did you have in mind?"

"Okay…"

Oh, what will happen next? Review and found out my dear readers! I promise I will finish this. Check out my NCIS Christmas story! Happy Holidays!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Exit Strategy in Play

Hey everyone. Here is the next installment of "Undercover Sisters." I hope everyone had an excellent New Year!

Chapter Sixteen:

Exit Strategy in Play

Gibbs listened in to the conversation from MTAC as Ziva, Naomi, and Abby met up with the mysterious leader of the League of Assassins.

"It was a challenge to get past the guards once again, but we have the evidence," Ziva was saying as the assassins looked on. The leader was cloaked rather inconveniently in the shadows.

"It was all too easy to hack into NCIS's security systems. They really need to update those systems," Abby added.

Gibbs bit back a grimace. He had never liked the idea of putting Abby undercover in the first place.

"McGee, can you zoom in tighter on the leader and clear up some of the shadow?"

"I can get in tighter, but I can't clear up the shadows." McGee worked at his computer station.

"You ladies have done well. You have earned your places in our League," the leader was saying. "Have you decided on names?"

"We are the Fates. But we do not like the names," Ziva answered the leader.

"Too complicated," Naomi added. "We do have alternatives."

"Since I have the spider web tat on my neck, I shall be Spinner, the one that spins the thread of life," Abby said pointing to the tattoo on her neck.

"I shall be Threader, the one who measures the lot of mortal life," Naomi said stepping up next to Abby.

"And I shall be Slicer, the one who cuts the thread of life."

"Now that is sexy as hell!" DiNozzo smirked from Gibbs' left.

"Back on point, DiNozzo," Gibbs retorted, hand making contact with Tony's head.

"Got it, Boss."

The mysterious leader—Epsilon Gibbs recalled—finally stepped out into full light. She held three daggers in her hand. "Welcome to the fold, my Fates."

"Got the photo!" McGee exclaimed.

"It is a great honor to be recognized by such a prestigious league. What are our duties?" Ziva asked as Epsilon handed a dagger to each of the women.

"Your next target is this man. He is a FBI agent who is sniffing around too closely, if you know what I mean. Keep a tail on him subtly and take him out when you have the opportunity."

Ziva moved to take the folder from Epsilon. Naomi and Abby moved to look at the folder as well. She opened the folder.

Gibbs restrained himself from laughing out loud.

Their next target was one Tobias Fornell.

"Go. And if you fail me, you die."

"We do not fail," Naomi and Ziva replied together.

"What they said," Abby added for good measure, causing a slight grin from Gibbs.

"Good," Epsilon replied. "Now, Calypso…"

"Okay. Good work. Get out of there," Gibbs ordered the trio.

They didn't need to be told twice. The three women walked out of the lair with the confidence of seasoned assassins, at least in Naomi's and Ziva's case. Abby stood between them, Gibbs noted, keeping her arms intertwined with the two.

They clambered into Ziva's Mini and sped off as Gibbs shut off the cameras and the microphones.

"All of the players are running through our facial recognition system and criminal databases," McGee replied as he transferred the program to his computer in the bullpen.

Naomi grimaced as she watched Agent Fornell pay for his cup of coffee: black, two sugars. _How can he drink that spew?_ _I need chocolate or alcohol in my coffee!_ She shook her head as she did the _New York Times _crossword puzzle. She looked over her paper and noticed Gibbs walk into the coffee shop as well.

She threw a five on the table and walked out, her surveillance done for now. Naomi drew out her cell phone. _Bench, 5min_ she texted Gibbs. Naomi took a seat on the bench and finished her crossword puzzle. Gibbs followed her two minutes later.

"Guten Tag, mein Freund," Naomi greeted, rising as Gibbs stood up.

"Hallo, Naomi," Gibbs greeted, hugging her as if she were an old friend.

"I have an exit plan," she whispered to him.

"Really? Let's walk. It's a beautiful day out."

"Okay."

They walked into an area that was slightly more crowded so that they could speak more freely. "What did you have in mind?"

"The League sees me contact you and inform you about the hit on Fornell. They will tell Ziva and Abby that I have turned traitor. They come after me. Ziva shoots me."

"Then we take them down," Gibbs added. "How long do you need?"

"One week to sew the seeds of discord."

"I think you mean 'sow.'"

"Yes. Ziva and Abby will take the time to follow me, then Ziva will take the shot. Abby will pretend not to believe what she is seeing. She will not be in any danger. We will all wear bullet proof vests."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. We will set it up." The duo walked back to the bench. "I really need to get back to work now. Lunch time is over. I shall see you soon." Naomi gave Gibbs a hug again for appearances and strode off to Abby's Deuce Coupe.

"I gave him the message. Did you keep an eye on Fornell?"

"Yes, I watched him walk back to the office," Abby replied, sipping on a Caf-Pow.

"You were not followed," Ziva said from the back seat.

"Okay, let's get outta here."

The days passed without much accident. Naomi made sure that she slipped out of the house several times and hailed a cab to take her to NCIS headquarters. She checked on the lab for Abby and met with Jimmy several times after he finished his duties in Autopsy. On the fifth day, she noticed that she had a tail on her from the League. This time, she told her cab to take her to the Lincoln Memorial, where she had planned to meet with Gibbs and Fornell to tell them about the hit.

_I really need to look for a car_, Naomi thought as she sat in the back of the cab. She was tiring quickly of taking a cab or a bus to work and back. She looked to her left at the used car lot. _Yeesh! Horrible! I want a car that I can work with!_

Naomi caught sight of a dented baby blue Volkswagen. It was an older model Beetle. Naomi smiled. _I could work with that_. She made a mental note of the name and street that the car lot was on. She would look into it when the op was done.

Naomi paid the cab fare and walked up to the Lincoln Memorial, taking in the giant statue of President Lincoln as he sat looking out across the way. Seven minutes later, she saw Gibbs and Fornell, both had their weapons at the ready.

"I do not wish to harm you," Naomi replied, keeping her stance neutral. "I have information."

"Give me your weapon."

Naomi upholstered her sidearm and handed it to Gibbs.

"Knife too, Schmidt. I know you too well."

Naomi handed the knife over as well. "The others are becoming suspicious. My sisters do not trust me anymore. Even now, I have someone watching me."

"I saw that," Fornell replied. "Give us your intel and leave."

"They have put out a hit on you. We have been watching you for a week. My sisters plan to take you out tonight, on your way home from the Hoover Building."

"I have been targeted before. Why are your sisters so different?"

"They don't miss. Neither do I."

"Okay. I will take a different route home."

Gibbs gave Naomi her weapons back. "You'd better be right about this."

"I am." Naomi holstered her gun and walked off. She jogged half a kilometer to a bus stop.

Ziva nodded simply when Naomi walked up to her. "We get the bulletproof vests now," she said shortly as the climbed into her Mini and sped off to Woodbridge.

Ziva's cell phone beeped with a text message from the League. She looked at the message. "The League suspects you," she muttered in Arabic.

"What was that about?" Naomi asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing important, meine Schwester." Ziva's voice was a touch cooler.

They made it back to the safe house. Naomi made her way up to her bedroom while Abby and Ziva talked to the League.

The scene is set. You know what to do next. Until next time!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Betrayal and Déjà vu

Here is the next chapter everyone! The action heats up! And to clarify: When Abby and Ziva are talking about killing Naomi, they know that they are being watched so they are keeping their cover intact.

Chapter Seventeen

Betrayal and Déjà vu.

"Your sister, Threader, is not to be trusted anymore. She has informed your target about the hit," Epsilon informed them.

"What? No way. Naomi would never betray us!" Abby scoffed. "You must be mistaken."

"I do not lie, Spinner. My sneaky little Arachne kept an eye on her while she slipped out to NCIS and the Lincoln Memorial over the last week."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "I always knew she was too naïve. She fell for that autopsy tech that she tricked. She has turned soft."

"No! She is playing an elaborate con. I grew up with her. I know her better than you do," Abby protested. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Ziva shot her a glare that was so icily convincing that she shut up and swallowed.

"Follow her tonight. If she strays, you know what to do," Epsilon commanded and terminated the connection.

"No! We can't kill our own sister!"

"She betrayed us! We have to get rid of her," Ziva said coldly.

"No! No! No!"

Naomi made her entrance. "What's going on?" she asked with an yawn.

"Nothing important," Ziva said with a cold stare.

Abby still appeared to be on shock.

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked, cautiously.

"Yes. Go back upstairs. You've had a long day."

Naomi yawned again and walked back upstairs.

"We take her out tonight."

"I don't like this at all," Abby retorted.

"Do you think I want to kill my little sister? We have orders. We have to follow them."

"No we don't! We are sisters!" Abby exclaimed. "Our bond is stronger than the League's orders."

"We cannot risk her betrayal, Abby."

Abby shook her head in frustration. She heaved a hefty sigh. "I don't believe she is a traitor, but I will go with you to find out the truth."

"Good," Ziva said, tapping Abby shoulder in encouragement. "Now, let's get those bullet proof vests."

Naomi donned her bullet proof vest and zipped her sweatshirt on over it. She knew that the fake blood would explode a half second after the impact. It was still going to hurt like hell when the bullet hit even though it wouldn't kill her. She concealed her SIG at the small of her back and her knife at her waist. Then, the back up went on her left ankle. She was ready to go.

Naomi walked downstairs. "Hey. I'm going to go out and jog. Be back in an hour."

"Be careful, Little Sis," Abby replied.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Ziva added.

"I can take care of myself," Naomi replied as she walked out. She knew that they would follow her after five minutes. She made sure that they saw her meet Palmer down the road.

"Hey Jimmy. Ready to get this over with?"

"Yes. You're sure that the fake blood will fool them?"

"I am sure. It looks very real up close."

"Okay, let's go."

Jimmy took her to the Hoover building where she got out of the car. She looked around her and noticed that her sisters were tailing her. "I've been compromised. Go Jimmy. NCIS now!"

Jimmy nodded and stepped on the accelerator. His car disappeared into the night. Naomi automatically went into defensive mode, ducking out of sight of Ziva and Abby. She knew that Ziva would pick up her trail again quickly.

Naomi ducked into an alleyway that was full of dumpster bins and empty containers. A gunshot went off. She had been spotted. She heard Ziva and Abby split up.

"What is going on? Why are you shooting at me, Ziva?" Naomi yelled.

"You know why! You betrayed us!"

"You're crazy!"

"We know you've been sneaking out at night and meeting with NCIS."

_Damn! _she thought. Ziva was closer than Naomi thought. She quickly looked around for cover. The dumpster at the end of the alley way would have to do. She slinked without sound to the dumpster. A large container set out beside the dumpster. A good spot.

Naomi ducked down behind a container as she sensed her enemy approaching. One of the things she quickly learned in her Mossad training was to be invisible. She had no idea were Abby was, but prayed to any god listening that she was safe.

Naomi quickly un-holstered her weapon as she heard footsteps. She took one quick glance around the shipping container. It was her all right, her small frame accented in the shadows as she searched, weapon at the ready. Naomi could almost see her eyes searching the area for her. Naomi would not let her find her. Not if she could help it.

"I know you are here," she called out. "You can not hide from me forever, Threader."

Naomi grimaced. She had to call her by her code name. She stayed silent, keeping herself hidden.

She had a sudden spur of inspiration as she spotted a discarded aluminum can. She scooped it up and tossed it away from her, hoping her enemy would follow the sound and allow her the advantage of surprise.

Naomi lucked out. Slicer followed the sound with her eyes and gun. Naomi silently made her move, trying to get behind Slicer, slinking behind containers and barrels as she moved.

A gun shot at the wall behind her made her freeze. She had been exposed. "You cannot hide now Threader."

Naomi pulled her gun and aimed it at Slicer. Slicer's gun was likewise trained at her.

"Do not make me kill you, Threader. I loved you like a sister. Why did you betray us? Betray me?"

"It was the right thing to do, Slicer," Naomi shot back, her grip steady on her gun. "You knew that."

"Threader, Slicer, where are you?" she heard Abby cry from somewhere down another ally. Abby's footsteps got closer. "I just found out—Oh my God!"

"Spinner, stay out of this!" Naomi snapped, using Abby's code name.

"No! I will not!" Abby exclaimed. "You guys are friends. Friends don't kill each other!"

"Threader is no friend of mine! She betrayed us, Spinner. Both of us."

"You've known each other all your lives!" Abby fired back again. "You can't do this!"

"Shut up Spinner!" Naomi and Slicer both yelled.

Abby quivered and stepped back.

"You sold me out, Threader," Slicer snarled, her voice icy cold.

"Shoot me then, Slicer." Naomi said. "Can you really shoot a friend?"

"I killed my brother. You are no different."

"Why? How did it come to this?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Naomi saw Slicer's finger twitch on the trigger. She did the same.

Two shots were fired, one from each weapon.

"No!" Abby cried.

As Naomi went down, one thought went through her mind.

_What cruel god would let me kill my best friend? Why would He let me and Ziva kill each other? _

_Why am I being so melodramatic? I'm not really dying!_

Naomi lay absolutely still as Ziva and Abby walked up to her.

"You okay, Naomi?"

"That hurt like hell!" Naomi exclaimed barely moving her lips. She heard sirens in the distance.

"That is our cue to leave."

Naomi managed to lie still for five minutes until the familiar NCIS van pulled up.

Now that I have swung back to the beginning of this story, I will now inform you that this story is almost finished. I am very sad to let this one go, but I do have another story idea in mind that features Naomi. Until next time!


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Time to Finish This

**Here is the next installment. After this, I think only one or two chapters are left. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Time to Finish This**

**Jimmy Palmer sped to the Navy Yard in record time. That was something he never did. He had absolutely no idea how he avoided all the Metro cops that patrol the streets of DC. Must have been his lucky day. He didn't care though. He just had to make sure that he got the others to Naomi on time so that the League wouldn't discover the deception.**

**He hurried into NCIS headquarters and burst into the bullpen. "Agent Gibbs!" **

"**Calm down, Palmer before you hurt yourself," DiNozzo muttered from his desk.**

"**Naomi sent me. It's going down. Lee Shopping Center in Springfield."**

"**Okay, let's go. Get down to Autopsy and tell Ducky."**

"**Right away, Agent Gibbs." He took the elevator down to Autopsy.**

"**Mister Palmer, back from your rendezvous with Naomi so soon?"**

"**It's happening now, Doctor Mallard. Agent Gibbs sent me down here to tell you. Lee Shopping Center in Springfield."**

"**Let's go then, Mister Palmer and retrieve our agent."**

**Jimmy quickly grabbed his bag and followed Ducky out of Autopsy.**

**Gibbs took the Springfield Exit at breakneck speed, making McGee turn white as he held on to the doorframe. **

**Tony closed his cell phone. "Fornell is safely out of the area. Not being followed. Everyone is focused on hunting down Naomi."**

"**We need to get there first," Gibbs said half to himself as he hit the gas, lurching the Charger even faster down the road.**

"**Almost there, almost there," McGee muttered to himself.**

**Two minutes later, what would have been five by normal standards, Gibbs screeched into a stomach lurching-at least to McGee-stop at the shopping center. McGee seriously wanted to kiss the asphalt when he got out of the car, but the sight of blood and Naomi's still form gave him pause. **_**That looks too real!**_** he thought in shock as he pulled his sidearm.**

"**Palmer got the directions right for once," Tony muttered in awe.**

"**Wouldn't you if you saw a hot mama like Naomi go down?" He was rewarded with a smack to the head. "Got it, Boss."**

"**Hot mama, Tony? Ziva is going to kill you, but thanks for the compliment," Naomi muttered from the ground. **

"**You okay?"**

"**That bullet hurt like hell, but I will be okay."**

"**Ducky and Palmer are pulling up," McGee announced.**

"**Oh dear, how unfortunate. What happened to you, my lady, for you to be lying here so young?"**

"**That's what I want to know, Ducky. She was the one who blew the whistle on the League."**

"**Guess they found out," McGee replied. **

"**Oh God, is it?" Palmer asked.**

"**I am sorry dear boy. She took a bullet to the chest. I am certain that this bullet caused young Naomi's demise. However, I will know more after I post her. Time of death," Ducky said pretending to stick the liver probe into her, "Hhm. 98.5 degrees. Less than an hour. The gurney, Mister Palmer."**

**Palmer wiped the tears off of his face and did as Ducky ordered. Ducky looked down at Naomi and muttered. "Won't be long now, my dear."**

**Naomi's lips twitched ever so slightly.**

**Gibbs and the team quickly finished documenting the scene while Ducky and Palmer loaded Naomi on the gurney and into the medical examiner's van.**

"**You can drop the act now, Naomi," Jimmy replied as he secured the gurney inside the van. **

**Naomi heard him, but did not move under the white sheet.**

"**Naomi, you're in the van now. You can move."**

**She still didn't move, not even a single breath. She could tell that Jimmy was getting antsy.**

"**Naomi? You fall asleep under there?"**

**Naomi bit back a laugh. He could be so gullible at times. She felt the sheet fall off of her. **_**Thank goodness, I was getting warm and stuffy**_

"**Come on now, this isn't funny!"**

**Naomi was laughing on the inside now. Just a few more seconds…**

"**Naomi?" Jimmy asked, now starting to panic. She felt him touch his ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat. Naomi knew he wouldn't hear anything through the vest.**

"**Boo!" she exclaimed suddenly grinning evilly when Jimmy jumped.**

"**Jesus, Naomi!"**

"**If you wanted to cop a feel, Jimmy, all you had to do was ask," Naomi laughed.**

"**You scared me. I couldn't hear your heartbeat. You were lying so still-"**

"**Bulletproof vest, Jimmy," Naomi replied, unzipping her hoodie to reveal the Kevlar. "And I am a trained assassin. I can lie still for an hour if necessary."**

**Jimmy grinned. "I still have to learn about you, don't I?"**

"**Get used to it, Autopsy Gremlin. I am full of surprises. Now get back up front so that we can get out of here."**

"**Yes ma'am!"**

"**Do not call me that!"**

**Jimmy ignored her as he moved to the front of the van. Naomi shed the vest and put her hoodie back on. She grimaced when she saw the bullet in the vest. It was positioned right where her heart was.**

"**I will be glad when this operation is over," she said to herself as she laid back on the gurney.**

"**I shot her in the heart. She is dead. Her lover summoned NCIS to take her. Abby saw them examine her and load her into the medical examiner's van," Ziva said to Epsilon.**

"**The ME stuck a liver probe in. They only do that to corpses. Naomi is dead," Abby confirmed, sniffling slightly. "I can't believe she was a traitor."**

"**I cannot either, but it has happened. We need to move on, my sister."**

**Abby nodded. "We need to finish up our task. Fornell."**

**Ziva nodded as well. "New plan."**

**Epsilon looked at both of them with a steely glare. "Make it quick." She left the room.**

**Abby opened her mouth to speak, but Ziva silenced her with a look. They walked out of the warehouse and into Ziva's Mini. "We need to dump all of our info to Gibbs."**

"**I agree. We have our proof that the League is behind the murders. We need to get to the safe house first, then we get to NCIS."**

**Abby nodded in agreement as Ziva sped down the freeway.**

**Naomi was relieved when she stepped into the forensics lab. She had shed her fake tattoo and black hair for her normal attire and strawberry blonde hair. She could finally be herself. She took a quick look around her at the lab. Abby would be pleased to learn that her lab was in impeccable condition. Tony and McGee hadn't destroyed anything that she could see.**

**She had other things to do other than hang out in the lab. She needed to give her report to Gibbs. She sighed and stepped into Abby's office to start work on her report. She was halfway through the booting process when her cell phone beeped. She had a message from Ziva in Hebrew.**

**Naomi immediately left the computer and sped back upstairs to the bullpen. "Gibbs, I have just received a message from Ziva. The League believes that I am dead. We have the necessary proof to take them out."**

"**Gear up," Gibbs ordered the rest of the team. "We go to the safe house first and then to the League. Tell Ziva and Abby we're on the way."**

**Naomi fished her cell phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Ziva.**

"**The team is coming," Ziva read from her phone.**

"**Thank goodness," Abby breathed. "I despise undercover missions. I want my lab back."**

**Ziva smiled. "You are doing well, Abby."**

"**I appreciate that."**

"**Feel up to a little practice?" Ziva asked. "It will help pass the time until Gibbs arrives."**

"**Okay."**

"**Let's go outside."**

"**No protective gear?"**

"**We do not need any," Ziva grinned. Ziva stepped outside and grabbed her throwing knives from her waist.**

"**Knife throwing?"**

"**Give it a shot," Ziva said, handing one of the knives to her.**

"**Your idioms are getting better," Abby replied as she took the knife from her. "What am I aiming at?"**

"**The oak tree."**

"**Okay." Abby took her knife and aimed it. She threw it. The hilt smacked the tree and bounced off, dropping in the dirt.**

"**That was a good try," Ziva replied. "Hold the knife at the blade. Hold it at ear level and throw, releasing after you have extended your arm. Watch." **

**Abby watched as Ziva took her stance and threw her knife. It hit with and stuck a few centimeters in the tree.**

**Ziva retrieved her knives. She handed one to Abby. "Try again."**

"**There is no try. Do or do not," Abby joked.**

"**Yoda is a wise mentor," Ziva laughed. "Go for it."**

**Abby took a deep breath and took aim. She threw the knife. It struck the tree several inches below where Ziva had struck seconds before.**

"**Better. This time, keep your arm straight when you release." Ziva handed her the other knife.**

**Abby accepted it and aimed again. This time, the knife hit higher, only centimeters from Ziva's strike.**

"**Good. Now you need to learn how to do it faster. You only have seconds to make a quick decision when it is life or death."**

**Abby nodded, retrieving the knives herself. "How quick are you?"**

"**Very quick."**

**Ziva continued instructing Abby in knife throwing. Each time, Abby's technique improved. She paused mid throw when Abby looked away from her. **

"**Squealing tires. They're here," Abby said.**

**Ziva followed her into the house, knife still in hand. Abby had the other.**

**Naomi spotted them first. "Practicing your knife throwing skills, Abby?"**

"**It was to pass the time," Abby grinned. "I'm getting pretty good at it."**

"**Sit rep, David," Gibbs ordered. "You okay, Abs?"**

**Abby nodded, handing the knife back to Ziva. "The League has no idea that Naomi's death was fabricated. Their attack on Fornell is proof that they are the ones behind the murders in Mason Neck Park. The mark is their symbol. The Nicotine dart belonged to one of their minions. Calypso. They are headquartered in a warehouse about three hundred yards outside of the park. It looks abandoned at sight, but it is very sophisticated inside. We can breach it."**

"**I can get the cameras with no problem," McGee replied. **

"**Some of your fake bird poop bullets?" Tony asked with a grin.**

**McGee nodded.**

"**Ew," Abby grimaced. "Otherwise, their security is very rudimentary. Once we take the cameras out and pick the lock on the door, we should get in easily."**

"'**We?'" Gibbs repeated. "You are not going, Abby. You are going back to the lab and write up your report."**

"**Gibbs. I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I need to finish this. Ziva and Naomi have been teaching me self defense. I started this, let me finish."**

**Gibbs glared at her for a while. Abby held his glare with one of her own. "Naomi will stay with you at all times. Got it?"**

"**Deal."**

"**Here," Naomi said upholstering her back up weapon from her calf. "Take my .38. I am not fond of revolvers anyway. I have my weapon of choice." She patted her main sidearm.**

"**How many assassins are in the League?"**

"**Only fifteen. Many do not carry guns. They prefer athames and darts."**

"**Their assassinations are personal. You were the only ones that welded guns?"**

"**The leader, Epsilon and two others that we do not know."**

"**We go in an hour," Gibbs ordered.**

**Another chapter completed, nice long one. Like I have said in the previous chapter, I will be sad to see this story finish. I do have other ideas that I am exploring. Would anyone be interested in a crossover between Star Trek: Voyager and Criminal Minds? Let me know what you think! **


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Her New Family

This is the last chapter everyone. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Y'all know who you are. I look forward to writing more stories for your reading pleasure!

Chapter Nineteen:

Her New Family

Naomi adjusted her NCIS cap lower on her head to conceal her identity. She adjusted her glasses as well. She looked over at Abby, her charge slash sister slash partner for this shake down. She was jittery and nervous.

"You will be all right. You have preparing for this since we started the undercover operation. You can do this."

"I know. I always worried when the team went out to scenes like this. I was always scared that one of you would not come back. Now that I am out here with the rest of you guys, I am still terrified of what could happen."

"It is part of the job, Abby. We do what we must to keep the world around us safe from scum that would hurt others."

"Yeah, but the guns put a target on everyone who carries one. I just test fire them in the lab. I don't point them at living beings."

"I cannot tell you how to deal with that. I just hope you will not have to use that weapon except to protect yourself."

Abby nodded.

"Abby, you can do this. I have complete faith in you," Ziva said walking up to her. "Ready?"

Abby nodded as Ziva put the ear wig and microphone on her. "Let's go, Sister."

The girls climbed into the Charger, Ziva at the wheel. The men were in the car behind them.

"Hold on, Abby!" Ziva exclaimed as she put the car into gear and hit the accelerator.

"Tony and Timmy were right. Your driving is crazy!" Abby exclaimed as she was pushed back against her seat behind Naomi.

"You get used to it," Naomi grinned.

"Yes, you drive the same way I do."

"Have you ever driven on the German autobahn? It is ridiculous!"

"You two would fit right in on the autobahn. You're both loco!" Abby exclaimed.

The two Mossad officers just smiled. "You have no idea," Ziva retorted.

They reached the Mason Neck Park quickly. "Gibbs, the warehouse is this way."

"You two go in first like normal. Naomi, McGee, keep an eye on Abby from the back."

McGee and Naomi nodded. Naomi led McGee around the warehouse to the back entrance. "One camera back here." McGee aimed his paintball gun at the camera and fired. Fake poop covered the camera in seconds. "Boss, got the camera in back."

"Understood, McGee. DiNozzo's got the front cameras."

Naomi got closer to the back entrance so that she could hear what was going on inside. "Got a visual on Abby yet?"

"Negative."

"Let me get up there." Naomi silently climbed up the dumpster behind the warehouse. "I have a visual on Abby and Ziva. Everything is going well." Naomi jumped down just as quietly as she climbed up the dumpster.

"Pick the lock and go in," Gibbs ordered.

Naomi had the door opened in twenty seconds. She entered first, weapon at the ready. McGee followed silently. The only sound she heard from him was the soft clicking of his shoes as they cleared the room.

Naomi froze as she heard soft footsteps. She motioned for McGee to freeze and position himself at the wall next to her. She holstered her weapon for a second. She reached out and tapped the woman firmly between the neck and shoulder. The woman collapsed silently against her. She laid the woman-Arachne, she remembered-on the floor and disarmed her.

She motioned for McGee to follow her again. She and McGee both knew that they had to take out as many as they could with as little noise as possible before Tony and Gibbs came barreling in the front, weapons bared and ready. Ziva and Abby would do their part to silence the assassins as well. Their role would be more discreet and stealthy.

Naomi made her way to the next door and pressed her ear against it. She heard nothing, but she felt footsteps from the hallway to her left before she heard them. She signed to McGee: _two suspects approaching._

McGee nodded in understanding as he took a stance. He took out the first with a well placed punch. Naomi caught the second in a classic Marine style figure four choke hold. Three down.

"Down to twelve," she muttered to McGee as she drew her weapon again and opened the door. McGee entered first this time, Naomi backing him up.

"Ziva and Abby have four down," Tony reported over the earwig.

"That makes eight left," McGee whispered into his microphone.

"Odds are more even now," Naomi muttered as she checked the area around her. "Clear," she whispered and motioned McGee along. "We are approaching the main meeting room. That is where Epsilon will be along the other gun wielding assassins."

Naomi heard the front door crash open. Time to get this party started.

"NCIS! Drop your weapons!" Gibbs ordered.

"Federal agents!" Tony exclaimed.

Naomi nodded at McGee. She opened the door for McGee. She would follow to add to the shock value.

"We have you surrounded. You have nowhere to run," McGee said as he entered.

"In case you haven't noticed, you are rather outnumbered right now," Epsilon exclaimed with a grim smile. Seventeen to three is hardly a fair fight."

"You are down a few members. I took out some myself. I think it is more like eight to three."

Naomi chose her moment to enter. "How about eight to four odds? Miss me?"

"You were supposed to be dead!" Epsilon looked over to Ziva and Abby. "You failed me!"

"Yeah. We faked her death. Sisterhood is everything to us," Abby replied.

"So is teamwork," Ziva said as she and Abby aimed their weapons at Epsilon.

"Traitors!"

"We never denied who we were. You never asked."

Epsilon trembled in anger. _Good_, Naomi thought. _People do not aim well when they are angry_.

A knife flew Naomi's way, but she easily sidestepped it. She immediately recognized the scarred Sonya. "Your aim is terrible," she retorted.

"Mine isn't," another lackey insisted, knife at the ready.

Ziva was quicker. Her knife struck the lackey before she could get the knife up to throw.

Calypso, one of the gun hands yelled in fury. "That was my sister you murdered!" Her hand twitched on the trigger.

Naomi took care of her, shooting her dead with a well placed shot between her eyes.

Then one of the assassins went for Abby, knife in hand.

Naomi held her breath as Abby tensed, ready to move. _RCAT, Abby. RCAT!_ she thought fiercely, trying with all her might to help Abby remember that krav maga exercise she and Ziva gave her just a scant two weeks ago.

No need to worry, Naomi realized as Abby successfully redirected the knife away from her, controlled the assailant's knife hand, sent an elbow in the woman's stomach, and took away the knife. In less than a minute, Abby had gone from being the attackee to the one wielding the weapon at the out of wind assassin. "No one takes a knife to me!"

"Epsilon, originally named Sofia Theodorakis, you are under arrest for the murders of…" Gibbs named off the people that the League murdered, but Naomi did not listen to him as she focused on cuffing the other assassins. She also noticed that other NCIS agents had arrived on the scene to cuff the others.

"Thank goodness that's over," Abby breathed in relief. "I want my lab back so badly. I am a scientist, not a field agent!"

Naomi laughed. "I miss the lab, too. But the field and the lab are both my disciplines. I am a woman of action much like my friend Ziva."

"I think this undercover operations brought all three of us closer. We are sisters in every sense now. We even fought and teased each other like sisters," Ziva grinned.

"We can continue to do that without the undercover operation. We can hang out on the weekends when we aren't busy with significant others," Abby grinned as they walked out of the warehouse.

"Speaking of hanging out," Naomi chimed in. "How about we go out afterwards? I found a car that I like at a used car dealership not far from here. I can rebuild it and make it a real hot rod."

"You're a gear head?" Abby asked with a surprised smile.

"I never met a car I could not make faster. In this case, an older model Volkswagen Super Beetle convertible. I am thinking a flat six twin turbo engine, like those in Porsches."

"You do like fast, don't you?" Abby laughed.

"Fast cars?" Tony asked, hearing the conversation. "You found a car for yourself?"

"I have," Naomi replied and told him about the Beetle she had found.

"A Bug?" Tony repeated incredulously. "Won't even touch my Mustang!"

"It will leave you in the wind when I am finished with it," Naomi exclaimed with a vicious grin.

"In the dust, Schliemann," McGee corrected. "And I don't doubt her abilities. She helped me replace the starter in my Porsche while we talked about my new novel. She's got mad skills with a wrench."

"We'll see about that," Tony exclaimed.

"Well you four shut up before I smack you back to DC?" Gibbs exclaimed.

Naomi grinned. She was definitely going to enjoy working with this team for as long as Mossad would let her. And of course she wanted the chance to take Tony's ego down a notch or two.

Naomi was already thinking about the restoration she would have to do to the Beetle as she followed her friends back to the Chargers. She knew that she was home with this team. This family.

And so ends another story (wiping away tears). I am working on new material to post on . Keep an eye out! Until next story!


End file.
